No Volverá a ser Igual
by Ana-91
Summary: El destino nos juega a veces muy malas pasadas, mas todo es parte de un delicado plan. Como tu vida mejora a causa de una tragedia. Bakura x Ryou.Terminado
1. Violación inevitable

NO VOLVERÁ A SER IGUAL  
  
Hola!!!!! Ya se, ya se, como es que publicó otro fic, si aun ni voy a la mitad del primero, jejeje lo que pasa es que estaba en clase de mate y de repente una idea llegó a mi mente y no pude sacarmela de la cabeza y dije la publicaré y luego ya veré como le hago con las dos historias, espero que este fic, sea tambien de su agrado como el otro.  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh no me pertenece, solo utilizó a algunos de sus personajes como estrellas de mis fics para mi propia satisfacción, sin querer hacerme multimillonaria  
  
CAPÍTULO 1:  
  
Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde que Bakura tenía su propio cuerpo, al igual que los demas espíritus milenarios, su relación con su compañero no mejoró mucho, pues aun lo seguía tratando con agresividad y dureza, pero a Ryou no le importaba, ya que estaba enamorado de él desde que lo conoció, el solo verlo y tenerlo a su lado lo hacía muy feliz, pero trataba de no engañarse, pues tenía claro que Bakura era un imposible para el, mas no sabía lo que el destino les tenía preparado a ambos.  
  
Era el fin de semana de la primera semana de vacaciones de verano, un día caluroso y despejado, el sol se levantaba sobre el horizonte aunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día para la ciudad Dominio, el joven albino se levantaba perezosamente despues de que algunos rayos de sol se filtraron por su ventana y lo despertaron, caminó lentamente al baño, donde se aseó, se vistió de forma cómoda y bajo a preparar el desayuno para el y su contraparte.  
  
Bakura no tardó en bajar tambien y tomar el desayuno junto con el, al terminar Ryou limpió la cocina y el mayor se sentó a ver televisión, en un momento sonó el teléfono, el cual contestó el paqueño, se trataba de Yugi, que lo invitaba a ir a su casa para despues salir a pasear con sus amigos por la ciudad, emocionado por la idea le pidió permiso a su compañero.  
  
B: quien era?  
  
R: Yugi, me invita a salir a pasear con los demás, ¿puedo ir?  
  
B: mmmm...esta bien, disfrutaré de una tarde sin tu molesta presencia  
  
R: gracias..  
  
B: si, si, como sea, ahora largate  
  
Ryou no perdió tiempo, era raro que su yami lo dejara salir, así que se alistó rapidamente y salió muy feliz de su casa. El mayor pronto se aburrió de ver televisión y decidió tomar una pequeña siesta, subió a su habitación y se echó sobre la cama. Al cabo de media hora, alguien misterioso entró por la puerta y con gran sigilo subió las escaleras hacia la habitación en donde dormía el albino, entró y cerró la puerta con seguro, camino lentamente hasta estar a su lado y lo observó dormir, hacía tanto que lo deseaba.  
  
Sacó de su bolsillo un par de esposas y con cuidado de no ir a despertarlo tomó sus manos y las esposó a un barrote de la cabezera de la cama, se retiró su calzado y se recostó a su lado, acarició con suavidad su cabello plateado, después sus mejillas y por último con un dedo recorrió sus labios, no pudo controlarse mas, así que lo besó de una manera lenta y suave logrando despertarlo.  
  
Bakura se despertó bruscamente al sentir como alguien lo besaba, trató de alejarlo pero se dio cuenta de que estaba esposado, al estar ya en sus cinco sentidos reconoció a la persona a un lado suyo.  
  
B: ¿¡ PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE MARIK!?  
  
M: hola Bakura, me alegra que despertaras  
  
B: ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO? SUELTAME AHORA MISMO!  
  
M: temo que no podré acerlo, tengo planes para ti..  
  
B: ¿A QUE TE REFIERES? ¿QUE CLASE DE PANES?  
  
M: Bakura, no sabes cuanto te he deseado, te deseo muchísimo, fantaseo contigo, y tengo la necesidad de acerte mío, solo mío  
  
B: ESTAS LOCO, DEJAME EN PAZ O TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO  
  
M: no lo creo, pero no te preocupes verás que lo vas a desfrutar mucho  
  
B: INFELIZ  
  
M: gracias  
  
Marik no pudo resistirlo mas y besó a Bakura de una forma salvaje y desesperada, el albino no sabía que hacer, su sortija se encontraba abajo, sobre el sillón y Ryou fuera de la casa, se arrepentía de haberlo dejado ir, ahora que haría, no podía ser que el gran y poderoso Bakura fuera violado por un imbecil como Marik.  
  
El moreno comenzó a besar y dar pequeños mordiscos a su cuello, mientras Bakura no paraba de insultarlo y amanezarlo, cosa que no le importó ya que fue desabrochando su camisa lentamente, hasta dejar su perfecto pecho desnudo, vaya que si el albino lo enloquecía, era tan hermoso, recorrió su torso con su boca, lamiento y besando cada parte de el, deteniendose en sus pezones y jugando con ellos en su boca, era todo un deleite para el, probar esa suave piel que poseía el chico; por otro lado Bakura estaba desesperado, hacía todo lo posible por no gemir, pero su cuerpo empezaba a traicionarlo, no quería perder el control.  
  
Al terminar con su pecho, le sacó los pantalones junto con los boxers, ahora si que lo tenía expuesto ante él, sin que pudiera evitarlo, sabía que se aproximaba la peor parte, pero debía soportar, sin perder tiempo el moreno metió su miembro en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo con rapidez y fuerza, con mas potencia cada vez, el albino ya se encontraba muy agitado, con sus mejillas totalmente rojas, pero todavía se reusaba a gemir, mas su cuerpo terminó traicionandolo pues se liberó en la boca de Marik, quien tragó todo su semen gustosamante.  
  
M: mmmmm...awwww...en verdad que eres delicioso..  
  
B: cierra la maldita boca infeliz  
  
M: y todavía falta la mejor parte  
  
B: pagarás por esto Marik, lo juro  
  
M: ohh..que miedo me da..sigamos  
  
Terminó de sacarse el resto de su ropa y se acomó en una buena posición frente a Bakura, sacó de su pantalón que se encontraba tirado a su lado, un pequeño bote de lubricante, lo abrió y untó un poco de este en la entraba del albino e introdujo un dedo, el otro no pudo evitar gritar de dolor al sentir la invasión y mas aun cuendo fueron 3 dedos, cuando consideró que se encontraba listo, se untó un poco mas en su mienbro y comenzó a penetrar a Bakura fuertemente, apresurando el ritmo cada vez mas, gimiendo desesperadamente, mientras el otro solo gritaba por el dolor y asco que le provocaba, cada vez fue mas rápido hasta que llegó a su punto culmiante junto con Bakura, salió de dentro de el y se recostó a su lado, respirando muy agitadamente al igual que el otro.  
  
M: ¿te gustó cariño?  
  
B: vete al infierno  
  
M: a mi tambien, fue increible, deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido  
  
B: solo intentalo y verás  
  
M: no intentes acerte el fuerte conmigo, estas a mi merced  
  
B: solo por que no tengo mi sortija, pero si no, ya estarías en el reino de las sombras  
  
M: jajaja Bakura, pero bueno, gracias por hacerla de mi prostituta esta tarde, te lo agradesco mucho, talvez vuelva otro día  
  
B: no cuentes con ello maldito  
  
Despues de dormir un poco junto al albino, Marik se levantó de su asiento y tomó una rápida ducha, se vistió y recogió sus cosas, siendo observado por Bakura.  
  
B: ¿por fin te largas?  
  
M: asi es, gracias por todo lindo  
  
B: ya puedes soltarme ¿no crees?  
  
M: jajajaja, que crees que soy, si te suelto, lo mas seguro es que me ataques, mejor espera a que Ryou te encuentre  
  
B: DESGRACIADO!!!, ahora pensará que soy débil  
  
M: eso es lo que eres, ahhh..casi lo olvidaba tambien me llevaré tu sortija para evitar que me hagas daño con ella, y si necesitas energía pues tienes a Ryou, asi que hasta luego cariño  
  
B: MAL NACIDO!!!!  
  
Marik salió por la puerta de la habitación dejando a Bakura totalmente desnudo y sujetado por las esposas, le dolía todo el cuerpo, como se pudo atrever Marik a hacerle eso, se las pagaría, le dolía tremendamente su cadera, su entrada y su miembro, el moreno había sido muy brusco con él, y no dejaba de sangrar, lo penetró muy fuerte y logró lastimarlo, que es lo que pensaría Ryou cuando lo encontrara en ese bochornoso estado, despues de hacer sido usado como una vil prostituta, se sentía tan triste y sucio por dentro, sentía deseos de llorar, pero debía mantener la poca dignidad que todavía le quedaba, entre tantos pensamientos su cuerpo y mente no resistió mas y se quedó dormido, esperando a que Ryou tarde o temprano lo encontrara.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Y bien que les pareció, mi segundo lemon, nada mal eh?, aja si como no, pero ya saben si no les gustó, si apesta, o si les encantó y lo adoran , no duden en mandarme un review con todas sus dudas, críticas o comentarios que son bienvenidos, prometo continuarlo lo mas pronto posible, pero primero el capítulo de la boda de ¿QUÉ USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN QUE?, y si no lo has leido que esperas..jajajaja, cuidense mucho, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. 


	2. ¡Bakura!

NO VOLVERÁ A SER IGUAL  
  
HOLAAAA!!!!! Ya regresé, lo se lo se, por que tarde tanto, primero la escuela no me deja en paz y segunda BUAAAAA TTOTT LO ADMITO....me dejé llevar por la flojera pero les aseguro que no volverá a pasar, lo siento, prometo empezar a actualizar mas rápido, gracias por su paciencia, las quiero.  
  
Eli-chan1: Gracias por tu review, *.* el primero de este fic, me alegra muhco que te gustará, disfruta este capítulo.  
  
Tikal-neo: Gracias por tu review, si Marik es malo en este fic, pero ya lo castigaremos, espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
Tsukayama: Gracias por tu review, jajajajaja me dio risa eso de 'sádico asesino multiple buenote' jajajajaja..no lo voy a superar y la venganza que tienes para Marik, jajaja pobre, no soy tan mala, pero te aseguró que sufirá, WUAHAHHAHHA...¬¬, espero que te guste mucho este capítulo.  
  
Kaiba Shirou: Gracias por tu review, así es Bakura podrá curarse rápido de las heridas físicas, pero le llevará tiempo con las psicológicas y es ahí donde entra nuestro lindo Ryou, espero que disfrutes este capítulo, cuidate.  
  
Alejamoto: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste mi fic, y te aseguro que pronto dejaré review en los tuyos.  
  
Queen Latifa: Gracias por tu review, *o* me siento honrada de que leyeras mi fic y te haya gustado (no, no soy barbera, es en serio) por que yo adoro el tuyo y lo mejor ya soy parte del club de..torturadoras de los personajes mas lindos, lo he logrado, la mayor meta en mi vida...jajaja ¬¬ demasiado azúcar, pero bueno si hubo un error en la página, por que los primeros días despues de publicarlos no aparecían review y pensé que a nadie le había gustado T-T, pero luego aparecieron todos de golpe y me puse muy felíz n-n, espero que te guste este capítulo, cuidate.  
  
Dreigon: Gracias por tu review, *o* tambien me siento honrada de que me hayas enviado un review en este fic, me alegra que te gustara, pobrecito de Bakura, no volverá a ser igual, jejeje, ahora se encuentra en recuperación, espero que te agrade este capítulo.  
  
Zerani darken: Gracias por tu review, me pone feliz que te haya gustado este fic y que pienses que es único, ese fue uno de mis propósitos, verás que apenas biene lo bueno, disfruta este capítulo.  
  
CAPÍTULO 2:  
  
Eran alrededor de las 8:30, estaba obscureciendo, un lindo chico albinbo se dirigía hacia su hogar, después de una divertida tarde junto a sus amigos. Caminaba apresurado, pues se le hizo un poco tarde y tenía miedo de que su yami lo castigará por aquel descuido.  
  
Por fin llegó a su casa, le pareció extraño que la puerta se encontrara sin seguro, pero no le dio importancia, pasó a traves de ella y buscó con la vista a Bakura en el primer piso, y al no verlo subió las escaleras pensando que este talvez había salido, pasó frente a su habitación para llegar a la suya, pero escuchó unos quejidos de dolor provenir de dentro.  
  
Preocupado por la salud de su espíritu, Ryou se aventuró a abrir la puerta y pasar, pero lo que a continuación observó fue muy impactante, algo que jamás imaginó ver.  
  
Bakura yacía sobre la cama, desnudo com marcas rojas por todo su cuerpo, atado de las manos por unas esposas, manchado de un líquido blanquecino y con sangre escurriendo por entre sus piernas.Este al verlo entrar solo pudo susurrar debilmente:  
  
-Ryou...me alegra que me encontraras... R: Bakura..no puedo creer que te haya sucedido algo como esto, dime quien lo hizo B: fue...ahhhhh....  
  
Mas antes de poder contestar perdió el conocimiento debido al estado en que se encontraba. Ryou sin perder tiempo fue a preparar el baño, critalinas lágrimas recorrian sus mejillas preguntandose quien pudo haber hecho semejante acto, ¡violar a Bakura!, como pudo ser posible y se sentía tan culpable, talvez podría haberlo evitado si no hubiese salido toda la tarde, por que tuvo que pasar esto.  
  
Al ya estar preparado el baño, le retiró a Bakura las esposas de sus manos, con una pequeña llave que encontró en el suelo, y con gran esfuerzo cargó a Bakura en brazos y lo depositó con sumo cuidado en el interior de la bañera con agua tibia.  
  
Comenzó lavando su blanca cabellera, masajeandola con suavidad, tomó una esponja, la frotó con jabón y empezó a tallar lentamente y con cuidado de no lastimarlo, cada parte de su cuerpo, su pecho, su espalda...para Ryou cada contacto era una sensación maravillosa, por que aunque se encontraba muy acongojado, no podía dejar de disfrutar de la suavidad de aquella piel que hace tanto había deseado tan siquiera poder rozar.  
  
El baño continuó despacio hasta llegar a su fin, sacó con cuidado al albino envolviendolo en una toalla y cargandolo nuevamente pero ahora en dirección a su habitación, pues la cama del espíritu estaba totalmente manchada.  
  
Lo depositó con suavidad en su cama, trajo el botiquín de primeros auxilios y prosiguió a curarlo. Lo recostó boca abajo y separó sus piernas, con la ayuda de un cotonete (N/A: los que usan para limpiarse las orejas n_n) y un cicatrizante curo la herida que dejó de sangrar, después continuaó frotando con una pomada en todas las marcas rojas y moretones que su cuerpo tenía, a cada toque Bakura hacía una mueca de dolor.  
  
Cuando por fin terminó fue en busca de ropa cómoda, con la cual vistió a su espíritu y le dio un tierno beso en su frente, antes de salir de la habitación para arreglar la otra y tomar un baño y así prepararse para dormir.  
  
Salió con la piyama ya puesta y se recostó junto a su yami, pudiendo aspirar el exquisito aroma que expedía y tanto lo embriagaba, cayendo el tambien en un sueño profundo.  
  
Despertó asustado dedibo a que oyó quejidos y murmullos que provenían del chico a su lado.  
  
B: (hablando entre sueños) basta maldito!....AAHAHAHAHH!!! ME DUELE!...pagarás por esto Marik..  
  
R: calma Bakura, todo esta bien ahora, estoy contigo  
  
B: Ryou.......(volvió a dormir tranquilo)  
  
Ryou no podía creerlo, así que había sido el yami de Malik quien cometió semejante atrocidad, siempre pensó que su espíritu era mas fuerte que él.  
  
Pronto estos pensamientos dejaron su mente al percatarse de que Bakura se movía con desesperación y estaba sudando, colocó su mano derecha sobre su frente y descubrió que tenía fiebre.  
  
Sin perder tiempo fue por un trapo y una vacija llena de agua fresca, remojó el trapo en ella y se lo colocó en la frente a Bakura; estuvo así un buen tiempo, contemplandolo dormir y cambiando el trapo, a la espera de que la temperatura cediera.  
  
Cerca de las 2:00 de la mañana, Bakura por fin se normalizó y un exhausto Ryou cayó profundamente dormido a su lado a la espera de que a la mañana siguiente pudiera hablar con él acerca de lo ocurrido.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Bueno que les pareció este capítulo, ya se, muy aburrido, pero debía curar a mi Bakurita, o mejor dicho Ryou debía hacerlo, ya se acerca lo mas romantico, tenganme paciencia no las defraudaré, hasta la próxima, y recuerden mandenme todas sus dudas, críticas, comentarios o elogios con un review, adios y cuidense. 


	3. ¿Amigos?

NO VOLVERÁ A SER IGUAL  
  
YA ESTOY DE REGRESO!!! Por fin despues de una agotadora semana de trabajo, jejeje, aquí les traigo el trecer capítulo de esta historia queespero les guste muhco muhco, jejeje.  
  
Xin_tamao: Gracias por tu review, me siento feliz por que te gusta la historia, en especial el lemon, como que siento que soy pésima para eso, pero bueno prometo continuar pronto mi toro fic, cuidate.  
  
Eli-chan1: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusta el fic, espero que te guste este capítulo, muchos saludos amiga.  
  
Dreigon: Gracias por tu review amiga, ya esta muy cerca el momento romántico, pero primero algunas cosillas, jejeje, espero verte muy pronto en el msn para platicar.  
  
Queen Latifa: Gracias por tu review amiga, calma, calma, la masacre contra Marik tardará un poquito, como por el final, pero prometo que sufrirá, WUHAUAHAUHAUA!!...jejeje, continuaré pronto y tu debes hacer lo mismo con tu fic, que me encanta.  
  
Tsukayama: Gracias por tu review, jejeje te prometo que castigaré a Marik como es debido, y lamento que haya sido tan corto el capítulo anterior, como que me falto algo de inspiración y tiempo, espero que este te paresca mejor, ah..y echale ganas a la escuela.  
  
Tikal-neo: Gracias por tu review, lo siento, lo se, salió muy cortito el capi anterior, pero fue por falta de tiempo y por que se me pegó la maldita flojera, pero ya no mas, aquí te tragio este capítulo que espero te guste.  
  
ALEJAMOTO: Gracias por tu review, jejeje, como que siento que te confundiste, Ryou primero baño a Bakura y luego lo curó, pero bueno, espero que te guste este capi.  
  
Kaiba Shirou: Gracias por tu review, aja! Con que ahora yo soy la culpable de los pensamientos pervertidos de tu mente, JAJAJAJAJAJA..... pero bueno, todas los tenemos con Bakura, y claro hasta a mi me dio envidia la suerte de Ryou, jejeje.  
  
Aset Kaiba: Gracias por tu review, así es, nadie quiere creerlo pero soy malvada y quiero verlossufrir WUAHUAHUAHAUA!!!....jejeje, ando un poco loca, y con lo de la venganza, pues todavía falta un poquito.  
  
Hisae: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gusten mis dos fics, me llena de satisfacción, así es, es genial torturar a los personajes mas lindos, me encanta, espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
AGUILA FANEL: Gracias por tus reviews, me pone feliz que te guste la historia y te paresca interesante, espero que disfrutes este capítulo, cuidate.  
  
CAPÍTULO 3:  
  
¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué hago aquí?....camino sin rumbo fijo, todo esta obscuro, no veo nada, solo me dedico a avanzar, oyendo el eco que provocan mis pasos, comienzo a cansarme y me detengo; de repente oigo una voz muy conocida, una risa enferma, tiemblo involuntariamente y me giro despacio para enfrentar a aquella persona.  
  
MR: hola Bakura!  
  
B: ...  
  
MR: que haces por aquí tan solo  
  
Lo único en lo que mi mente piensa es en salir de ahí, así que sin perder tiempo comienzo a correr, al lado contrario en el que se encontraba, pero sorpresivamente me topo con el de nuevo, mas esta vez me empuja contra una pared, y caigo al suelo por el impacto.  
  
MR: que débil eres Bakura, ni siquiera defenderte puedes, y aquí no hay alguien que lo haga por ti  
  
B: déjame en paz Marik!  
  
MR: por que habría de hacerlo, ademas solo quiero divertirme un poco mas contigo, ya veras, lo vas a disfrutar mucho  
  
B: NO! ALEJATE DE MI!  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera levantarme y huir, el ya se encontraba sobre mi, no se como aparecieron una cadenas a mi lado, con las que ató fuertemente mis manos, trataba de forcejear, pero fue inútil, el es mas fuerte que yo, casi automaticamente despues de darme cuenta de lo que hiría a suceder, silenciosas lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, el ya se encuentra retirandome la ropa; ni siquiera me esfuerzo intentando detenerlo.  
  
MR: que pasa Bakura, no piensas hacer nada, bueno creo que por fin aprendiste a ser una criatura sumisa a mi  
  
B: ...  
  
MR: o vamos! Deja de llorar, te va a gustar tanto como a mi  
  
Me encuentro de nuevo desnudo ante el, sin poder evitarlo, siento como mi cuerpo vuelve a traicionarme, el placer recorre mis sentidos, pero debo ser fuerte y aparentar ser rudo.  
  
B: DEJAME EN PAZ, MALDITO BASTARDO!!, SUELTAME!, ME HACES DAÑO!  
  
MR: awwwwwww....mmmm..bien que te gusta, VAMOS GIME, GIME!!! GRITA MI NOMBRE!!!  
  
B: JAMAS LO HARÉ, PREFIERO MORIR  
  
MR: ya veremos..  
  
Ahora se encuentra a punto de penetrarme, mi cuerpo de nuevo esta lleno de marcas y moretones, no puedo dejar de llorar, soy tan débil, siento como mete su miembro en mi entrada y en desgarrador grito sale desde lo profundo de mi garganta.  
  
B: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
  
  
-¡Bakura! ¡Bakura!, despierta estabas soñando  
  
-AHHHH!!! SUELTAME INFELIZ  
  
Siento como alguien me zarandea, aprieto mis ojos y los abro rapidamente, estoy sudando y respiro agitadamente, doy un suspiro, todo fue un sueño, pero se veía y sentía tan real, hasta que grado me afectó lo sucedido. Pero alejandome de estos pensamientos veo que Ryou esta a mi lado, estoy en su cuarto, recostado junto a el, un ligero rubor cubre mis mejillas, ¡que vergüenza!, me vio en aquel estado, me aseo y curó mis heridas, ¿qué pensará de mi ahora? ¡me seguirá tratando con respeto, o se aprovechará de mi condición para librarse de mi?..no lo se, pero por la forma en que me mira, descarto la última idea. Me mira con..cariño, si como si en verdad me apreciara y estuviera preocupado por mi. ¡Pero que estoy pensando!, debo aparentar que esto no me afecto y seguir siendo el mismo...si eso será lo mejor para mi.  
  
R: tuviste un mal sueño Bakura  
  
B: ....  
  
R: creo que tu y yo necesitamos hablar  
  
B: no hay nada de que hablar  
  
R: no evadas el tema, se lo que ocurrió ayer  
  
B: entonces que quieres que te diga  
  
R: Bakura, las violaciones son algo serio, te afectan tanto física como psicológicamente, es bueno que te desahogues  
  
B: estoy bien, no necesito tu ayuda, ya lo superé  
  
R: no intentes hacerte el fuerte conmigo  
  
¡NO! ¡ESAS PALABRAS NO!, son las mismas que me dijo Marik cuando terminó de violarme, no puedo evitar no recordarlo, todavía es demasiado reciente, las lagrimas fluyen por mis ojos por su propia voluntad, no puedo ni quiero deternerlas, Ryou me mira fijamente, bajo mi rostro, pero una de sus manos toma mi barbilla suavemente y lo levanta, lo miro con profunda tristeza, limpia algunas lágrimas con su mano de mi rostro.  
  
R: lo vez, no estas bien, dejame ayudarte Bakura  
  
B: por que?! Por que quieres ayudarme? Despues de cómo te he tratado..  
  
R: ....por que yo...bueno...quiero ser tu amigo  
  
B: no me mientas, se que hay algo mas, lo se, me lo dicen tus ojos  
  
R: yo..bueno..ese no es el tema, lo que importa ahora es que tu estes bien B: ...  
  
R: ...  
  
B: piensas que soy débil?  
  
R: Claro que no! ¿por qué dices eso?  
  
B: por que no pude defenderme, a pesar de ser un poderoso ser milenario..  
  
R: eso no tiene nada que ver, ademas te debió tomar desprevenido, cuentame como ocurrió...por favor  
  
B: ...esta bien, cuando te fuiste decidí dormir un poco, entró un sujeto y meató con las esposas, había dejado la sortija sobre el sofá y no pude hacer nada  
  
R: ¿quién fue Bakura?  
  
B: ...Marik  
  
R: vaya, jamás lo hubiera esperado  
  
B. ese maldito infeliz me las pagará, pero para ello debo recuperar la sortija antes  
  
R: ¿se la llevó? ¿y tu energía?  
  
B: tendré que obtenerla de ti, pero sin ella no puedo utilizar magia  
  
R: esto es serio, tienes algo en mente  
  
B: todavía no  
  
R: Quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo Bakura, si necesitas algo solo pídemelo, esta bien?  
  
B: si..  
  
R: bien, bajaré a preparar el desayuno, mientras descansa un poco mas  
  
Mi compañero se levantó de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando sin poder contenerlas mas tiempo, las palabras salieron de mi boca.  
  
-Gracias Ryou  
  
El volteó a verme con incredulidad, pero despues me dedicó una gran sonrisa, a la cual respondí con algo de sonrojo.  
  
-de nada 'kura  
  
-O.O..¬¬***  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera replicar por mi nuevo sobrenombre, el ya se había marchado, ¿cómo se atrevió a llamarme asi?, pero bueno que mas da, me siento mucho mejor, en verdad funciona eso de desahogarse, me tiro sobre la cama y me cubro con las colchas, sintiendome un poco mejor.  
  
POV de Ryou  
  
Vaya no puedo creerlo, por fin pude acercarme un poco mas a Bakura, me duele verlo así, tan deprimido, pero me alegra que ya empieze a aceptar mi ayuda, debió ser muy duro para el, jamas lo había visto llorar, me pregunto que podré hacer para mejorar su estado de ánimo. Tambien ahora que lo recuerdo casi descubre mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia el, en verdad me puse muy nervioso, espero que no se haya enterado, en estos momentos lo menos que necesita es saberlo, primero debo ganarme totalmente su confianza y resolver este grave problema y talves despues me atreva a intentar algo.  
  
Ya tengo el desayuno listo, se lo llevaré a Bakura hasta su habitación, lo mas seguro es que todavía le duela el cuerpo, entro con cuidado de no tirar la charola y la deposito en la mesita de junto, el se encuentra recostado en la cama todavía, las colchas lo cubren totalmente, parece que decidió dormir un poco mas.  
  
R: Bakura, el desayuno esta listo  
  
B: ....  
  
R: bien lo dejaré aquí, para cuando te levantes, mientras tomaré un baño  
  
Tomo algo de ropa del armario y me dirijo al baño, abro la llave y dejo que corra hasta que salga caliente, cuando ya la tengo a la temperatura deseada, me desvisto y me meto dentro. Siento como poco a poco mi cuerpo comienza a relajarse, mi cabello se humedece y las gotas de agua recorren mi cuerpo, una imagen viene a mi mente, recuerdo como ayer bañe a Bakura, un intenso rubor se apodera de mis mejillas, su suave piel, su cuerpo, su cabello, ¡Dios!, en verdad que me trae loco, como quisiera poder decirselo, pero y si me rechaza, si no me vuelve a hablar, no quiero perderlo, me conformo con tenerlo cerca de mi, pero se que no podré vivir muhco tiempo de este modo, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, como casi lo hace hoy...  
  
Salgo de la regadera con una toalla cubriendo la mitad de mi cuerpo, y con otra seco mi cabello y el resto de mi cuerpo, me visto y salgo de nuevo rumbo a mi habitación. Ahí esta, tomando tranquilamente el desayuno que le he preparado, me mira fijamente al entrar, mas no dice nada.  
  
R: ¿te gusta?  
  
B: mmmm..cuando se tiene hambre todo te sabe bien....por cierto Ryou quería preguntarte algo  
  
R: dime  
  
B: ¿has visto a Malik ultimamente?  
  
R: pues si, ayer que salí con los chicos estuvo con nosotros  
  
B: ¿había algo raro en el?  
  
R: no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
  
B: creí que tal ves sabría algo sobre la conducta extaraña de Marik, o que talvez este le hubiera hecho algo similar a el tambien  
  
R: espero que no...tendré que preguntarle  
  
B: NO! Promete que no se lo dirás  
  
R: ¿por qué?  
  
B: no quiero que nadie mas se entere de lo que sucedió, por favor Ryou, prometemelo  
  
¿Me lo pidió por favor? Jamas creí vivir lo suficiente como para escucharlo decir eso, pero bueno, nunca podría decirle que no.  
  
R: te lo prometo Bakura  
  
B: bien, iré a darme un ducha  
  
Lo veo levantarse por fin de la cama, pero al momento de levantarse y tratar de caminar, lanza un gemido de dolor y sus piernas se debilitan, haciendo que vaya al suelo, si no es que lo atrapo antes.  
  
R. todavía estas muy debil Bakura, quieres que te ayude?  
  
B: no hace falta, solo fue un pequeño tropiezo, estoy bien  
  
Lo tengo sostenido entre mis brazos, su olor me embriaga, tenerlo tan cerca no me deja pensar con claridad, no puedo dejar de mirarlo y sin que yo me de cuenta mi mano comienza a jugar con su cabello.  
  
B: ejem..creo que ya puedes soltarme  
  
Noto que esta un poco sonrojado, al darse cuenta de mis actos, y cuando lo oigo hablar me pongo mas rojo que el.  
  
R: eh..a si, jejeje, claro  
  
Lo suelto lentamente, no quiero hacerlo, el camina despacio hacia el baño hasta perderse de mi vista. El resto del día, siguió igual de tranquilo, vimos algunas películas en la televisión, jugamos con mi equipo de videojuegos un rato y hasta me retó a un duelo, el cual obviamente ganó, definitivamente no tengo oportunidades contra el, pero a quien le importa, lo importante es que conviví como nunca lo había hecho con el, ya no me trató de la manera fría en que lo hacía, sino que hasta se rió conmigo y de mi, de una manera sincera, sin malicia. Nunca pensé decirlo, pero parece que de este terrible accidente esta resultando algo bueno, me siento mejor que nunca y se que pronto el tambien lo hará, mi único problema es el de recuperar la sortija a toda costa y librarnos de Marik, no puedo sacar de mi mente, cuando mi yami dijo que lo amenazó con regresar a hacerle mas daño, pero esta vez no lo permitiré.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Y bien que les pareció este capítulo, no me digan muy aburrido, pero les prometo que ya se acerca lo mero bueno, jejeje, hay que ser pacientes, y que creer? Tengo una buena noticia, YA SE ACERCAN LAS VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA, solo me queda esta semana, SOY MUY FELIZ, por que eso significa que podré pasar mas tiempo escribiendo, siempre y cuando no me dejen mucha tarea. Como siempre, cualquier duda, crítica o comentario es bienvenido con un review, cuidense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, adios. 


	4. Sueños

NO VOLVERÁ A SER IGUAL  
  
Solo tengo algo que decir....LO SIENTO MUCHO...pero no fue mi culpa no poder actualizar mas rápido, me contrataron como secretaria en el negocio de mi padre, como la que tienen se fue de vacaciones y yo soy buena para esas cosas, y aparte me pagaron ^^ no me pude resistir, por eso no tenía tiempo y para acabarla esta semana se descompuso la compu, no podía creerlo, quería morir, hasta hoy que ya la trajeron, lo bueno era que ya lo tenía todo escrito en un cuaderno, si que me cansé pero ya estoy de vuelta, pero como quiera PERDONENME POR FAVOR! T.T  
  
Esta vez haré un agradecimiento general a todos por sus reviews, por que no tengo mucho tiempo, sorry.  
  
Así que miles de millones de infinitas gracias a todas aquellas lindísimas personas que me dejaron un review, en verdad muchas gracias a: Yami Moto, Dreigon, Kaiba Shirou, Eli-chan1, ALEJAMOTO, Tsukayama, Tikal-neo, Kokoro Yana, Hisae, Diosa Atena, Xin_Tamao y AGUILA FANEL, las quiero mucho amigas, por que gracias a su apoyo puedo seguir con mis historias, les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor ^^.  
  
CAPÍTULO 4:  
  
No sé que hago aquí, solo recuerdo que de repente sentí mucho frío y después desperté en este lugar, sin saber como ni por qué.  
  
Me encuentro en un cuarto pequeño, casi no puedo ver nada, pero logro divisar una puerta, trato de abrirla pero es imposible, está cerrada con llave.  
  
Empiezo a desesperarme, cuando de un momento a otro esta se abre estrepitosamente, oigo una risa y luego pasos que se dirigen hacia mi, comienzo a temblar, creo saber quien es...  
  
Una figura cubierta por sombras está frente a mí, da un paso mas y puedo ver su rostro, no era quien pensaba....es Ryou!  
  
R: hola Bakura ¿cómo estas?  
  
B: ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
R: nada, solo he venido a divertirme un poco contigo, cobrarte el favor..  
  
B. ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
R: Vamos Bakura! ¿acaso pensaste que te he tratado bien solo por que quiero ser tu amigo?  
  
B: .....  
  
R: JA! Eres patético, lo único que me interesaba era ganarme tu confianza y así poder acerte mío, pero te digo algo, ya me cansé de esperar, te tomaré a la fuerza, si Marik pudo acerlo, ¿por qué no yo?, además de que solo aparentas se fuerte, por que en el fondo eres muy débil Bakura, y lo sabes..  
  
B: ¿por qué haces esto? ¿por qué?  
  
R: ¿el porque?...mmmm..digamos que aparte de que posees un gran atractivo y esa belleza exótica que te caracteriza, es como mi manera de vengarme de todas aquellas veces por las cuales sufrí por tu culpa, como me maltrataste, me despreciaste, lastimaste a mis amigos y me torturaste tanto tiempo....pero ya no mas! Ahora te haré sufrir a ti querido yami  
  
B: NO! No lo hagas Ryou!  
  
R: Así es como quiero verte Bakura, suplicandome, como yo lo hice muchas veces, pero sabes algo, no te servirá de nada  
  
NO! NO OTRA VEZ! Yo...ya no podré soportarlo, no puedo creer que Ryou, mi compañero, aquel muchacho tan dulce y gentil, este a punto de hacerme esto, ahora si estoy desesperado y no puedo parar de temblar, retrocedo de él hasta que quedo atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo, el acerca su rostro y me besa de una manera apasionada y salvaje, tanto que me duele.  
  
R: ya veo por que Marik lo hizo, eres simplemente delicioso Bakura  
  
No hago ni digo nada, simplemente miro hacia el suelo, ya no tiene caso luchar..  
  
R: bien, veo que planeas ser dócil a mi, así no te dolerá tanto  
  
Creo que tiene razón, no veo el por que poner resistencia, todo lo que dijo es cierto, soy débil y siento hasta cierto punto que me lo merezco, yo se que he tratado muy mal a Ryou y talves deba recibir un castigo, aunque nunca algo como esto, pero ya que importa, no me opongo cuando me recuesta en el piso y se pone sobre mi, después comienza a besar mi cuello, y repentinamente el llanto llega a mi, no puedo detenerlo, lágrimas gruesas recorren mis mejillas.  
  
R: Oh Bakura! Ya no llores, no vale la pena, de nada te servirá, pero ya veras que te va a gustar  
  
Sin poner retenerlo en mi garganta un grito de frustración sale de mis labios.  
  
B: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
**********  
  
Despierto agitadamente, ¡no puede ser! Otra vez tuve otro de esos sueños enfermos, o debería decir pesadillas, toco mi rostro, de nuevo sudo frío y hay lágrimas en mis ojos, estuve llorando mientras dormía...¿qué nunca mas podré dormir tranquilo?, espero que si, no podré vivir por siempre teniendo estos sueños.  
  
Se sintió tan real que me asusta, y ahora no fue Marik, sino Ryou, mi compañero..lo que mas me pone a pensar es todo lo que dijo, ¿será cierto?, talvez no dedería confiar en el, a lo mejor fue una especie de premonición de lo que puede llegar a pasar si me descuido y bajo la guardia ante el, si, eso debió ser..¡pero que tonto soy! Como pude pensar que Ryou en verdad me apreciaba despues de todo los problemas y angustias que le causé....pero ya no mas, ayer cometí una gran equivocación, pero hoy volveré actuar como siempre, como si esto jamas hubiera ocurrido, ya lo superaré, pero Ryou ya no debe verme débil por que yo soy fuerte, soy muy fuerte, soy muy fuerte y superaré esto.........Ra soy patético..  
  
Será mejor ir al baño a lavarme la cara, me ayudará a despejar mi mente, así que salgo de mi habitación y paso frente a la de Ryou, mas algo me detiene, los sonidos que provienen de dentro, pego mi oido a la puerta, para escuchar mejor, suena como...gemidos, pero ¿por qué?...tambien puedo escuchar como dice mi nombre entre sueños.......eso solo quiere decir una cosa....¡Lo que soñé si es verdad!...¡Ryou si quiere hacerme daño!...no puedo creerlo, pero no lo logrará, no se lo permitiré.....  
  
**********  
  
¡Vaya! ¿cómo es que llegué aquí?....no importa, este lugar es maravilloso, jamás había visto un prado tan verde y lleno de multiples y diversas flores, con árboles frondosos; el clima es cálido y agradable, siento una profunda paz.  
  
Decido recostarme debajo de un gran árbol, junto a un arroyo de agua cristalina que pasa de lado, cierro mis ojos, dejo que el viento me despeine, que acaricie mis mejillas...un momento! Esa no fue una caricia del viento, al levantar la mirada descubro que es Bakura ¿qué hace aquí? ¿por que me mira así? Como si me amara...debo de estar soñando...eso debe ser....¡pero que importa eso en estos momentos, lo que debo hacer es disfrutarlo!.  
  
El se sienta junto a mi, termina de acariciar mi mejilla y toma una de mis manos entre las suyas, ¿qué es lo que hará?...  
  
B: Ryou, hay algo que quiero decirte..lo he guardado desde hace tiempo, pero debes saberlo...yo te amo..  
  
¡Oh si! No puedo estar mas rojo, pero eso si, inmensamente feliz, me dijo lo que siempre esperé escuchar. "yo tambien te amo" respondo con una gran sonrisa, la cual me corresponde, me toma entre sus brazos y me besa...¡Dios! son tan suaves y dulces, abrimos nuestras bocas y todo se vuelve doblemente placentero, puedo acariciar su lengua, embriagarme con su sabor..esta dicho, soy un adicto a su boca.  
  
Nos separamos por falta de aire con lentitud, no quiero soltarlo, siento como el deseo y la pasion me invaden, quiero hacerlo mío y que el me haga suyo...  
  
Mis inquietas manos comienzan a recorrer su cuerpo con impaciencia, hasta yo me sorprendo de mi comportamiento extrovertido hacia el...con desesperacion intento deshacerme de esa estorbosa camisa, se puede decir que ya me le heché encima y es que estoy ansioso como nunca en mi vida.  
  
Puedo ver que el tambien lo esta, puesto que se deshizo de mis ropas primero, estoy expuesto ante el, y eso me hace enrojecer furiosamente, no puedo evitarlo, todavía me da vergüenza...  
  
B: jejeje, te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas..eres tan suave y frágil Ryou, simplemente hermoso  
  
Ante estas palabras me sonrojo mas si eso es posible, pero decido que es momento de que yo tambien actue, así que me lanzo sobre Bakura, quedando sobre el, le retiro lo que le queda de ropa como una fiera, ya no puedo esperar mas, me mira sorprendido pero yo solo le sonrío maliciosamente mientras lamo mis labios; el roce de nuestras pieles me hace gemir por el gran placer que esto me provoca.  
  
R: aaaawwwwww..Bakura!  
  
Recorro lentamente desde su cuello, el cual lamo, chupo y doy pequeños mordiscos, haciendolo gemir, hasta su ombligo en el cual me divierto haciendo circulos con mi lengua, lo que le provoca unas deliciosas risitas, que solo provocan que me existe mas y quiera mas, mas de aquel ser el cual amo tan profundamente, de esa perfección que es el, de esa suave piel y bien formado cuerpo...mas  
  
Me acerco a la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo, quiero que el tambien sienta gran placer, acerco mi boca lentamente a su miembro, con la intensión de meterlo dentro y succionarlo, morderlo, apretarlo...ya estoy cerca..muy cerca..solo unos milímetros...cuando de repente...  
  
********** -AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Me caigo de la cama...¡DIABLOS! todo fue un sueño..un maravilloso y hermoso sueño...pero solo eso.....¡¿qué estoy diciendo?! ¡SOY UN PERVERTIDO! ¿cómo es que mi inocente mente llega a tener aquellos pensamientos tan...tan agradables?...un momento...¡BASTA!..necesito relajarme, si una buena ducha alejará estos pensamientos de mi mente...  
  
¡DIOS! Ahora si estoy avergonzado, parece que tuve una de esos "sueños húmedos"...hasta donde llegó la exitación, solo espero que no haya gemido entre sueños, si Bakura llegase a oirme...no quiero saber que pasaría y peor aun si se enterase....  
  
**********  
  
El albino mas pequeño salío de su habitación rumbo al baño, mas en el trayecto se topó con su yami, comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no quería verlo en esos momentos, no despues del interesante sueño que tuvo la noche anterior y mas por traer mojada la piyama.  
  
R: eh..Buenos días Bakura, ¿cómo amaneciste?  
  
B: que te importa  
  
Su compañero lo miró confundido, pensó que despues del maravilloso día anterior, recibiría un mejor trato de parte de su yami, mas no sabía que el sueño que este tuvo, cambió todo...  
  
B: ah y mas te vale que te des prisa en bañarte, que yo tambien quiero hacerlo, ademas de que debes preparar el desayuno, entendido?  
  
R: ¿qué te pasa Bakura, por que actuas así?  
  
B: no es de tu incumbencia, ahora LARGATE!  
  
Un asustado Ryou siguió con paso rapido su recorrido, ¿ que le había pasado a la agradable persona que conoció ayer?, delgadas y pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, ¿por qué volvía a tratarlo de ese modo? ¿qué acaso ya no lo pareciaba? No lo sabía, pero algo estaba claro, debía averiguar que fue lo que ocurrió en la mente de su compañero y pronto...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Y bien ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Talvez un poco aburrido, pero eso lo decidirán ustedes, y pueden hacermelo saber por medio de una review, tambien todas sus dudas, críticas, burlas, y hasta felicitaciones, jajajajaja, prometo continuarlo lo mas pronto que me sea posible, ADIOS!!! 


	5. Confesiones

NO VOLVERÁ A SER IGUAL  
  
HOLA!!! Ya estoy de vuelta ^^, despues de una intensa semana de examenes, solo piensen, ¿a que clase de escuela estúpida se le ocurre por examenes entrando de vacaciones? Adivinaron! A la mía ¬¬, estan locos, pero bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Ahora agradeceré debidamente mis review ^^:  
  
Eli-chan1: Gracias por tu review, jejeje pues ya estoy de vuelta, espero que te guste este capítulo^^.  
  
Tikal-neo: Gracias por tu review, si Ryou y sus sueños pervertidos, jajajaja, y Bakura..hoy se entenrará de algo muy interesante jijiji.  
  
Dreigon: Gracias por tu review, lamento que haya sido muy cortito, pero este tambien lo es jajajaja, pero eso si muy interesante..bueno eso espero, nos vemos amiga^^.  
  
Yami Moto: Gracias por tu review, jejeje que puedo decir, me gusta hacer sufrir a la pareja de albinos, pero tambien acerlos muy felices juntos, espero que disfrutes este capítulo ^^.  
  
Xin-Tamao: Gracias por tu review, solo te dirá algo te prometo que todo se arreglará, pero no me hagas daño T.T, jejejeje, ya verás como todo se solucionará, adoro el romance entre ellos tanto como tu, espero que te guste este capi ^^.  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh no me pertenece, solo hago esto por que soy una ociosa sin nada que hacer, jajajajaja, así que no me demanden ^^  
  
CAPÍTULO 5:  
  
Ryou preparaba el desayuno tan rápido como podía, definitivamente ese día sería uno en los cuales preferíría estar muerto, pues su yami se había levantado de un genio con el cual era mejor ni siquiera acercarsele. Eso era muy extraño, pues solo solía pasar cuando se molestaba severamente con el, pero este no era el caso cierto?..entonces que lo estaría provocando?...  
  
-¡¿YA ESTA LISTO?!  
  
Este llamado sacó a Ryou de sus cavilaciones, y se concentró en terminar de cocinar los alimentos que le pedía su yami, no quería empeorar las cosas.  
  
-Ya puedes venir Bakura  
  
-Por fin lo terminas, eres muy lento...un inútil  
  
Ante el insultó Ryou solo dejó el platillo frente a su compañero y se retiró del lugar, no tenía deseos de comer con el, ya lo haría cuando este se marchara.  
  
~*~  
  
Fue una larga mañana, el chico albino no pudo mejorar mucho el estado de su yami, tampoco averiguar sobre el por qué.  
  
Empezaba a hartarse, sabía perfectamente que jamás le podría ganar a su yami, pero hoy se arriesgaría, no tiraría a la basura todo lo que conoció de él el día anterior, se dio cuenta que la frialdad solo era una máscara que supuestamente lo protegía de ser lastimado, pero ya no estaba funcionando, Bakura necesitaba alguien que lo entendiera y ayudara, pero sobre todo que lo amara, y ese era él, por esa razón hoy enfrentaría a su yami y lo haría ver algunas verdades.  
  
Con este pensamiento en mente se levantó del sofá en donde estaba recostado, supuestamente mirando televisión, solo que esta ni siquiera estaba encendida. Subió las escaleras con paso firme y con cautela caminó hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta de la habitación de su yami.  
  
Parecía que la valentía se le había escapado, pues cuando se disponía a tocar descubrió que su mano, junto con su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar /genial/ pensó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no podía echarse para atrás, era ahora o nunca.  
  
-¿qué quieres? .-se escuchó la voz fastidiada de Bakura a traves de la puerta  
  
-eh, yo..solo, es que..quería hablar contigo.-terminó nervioso el albino  
  
-no hay nada de que hablar, vete de aquí!  
  
-no hasta que hablemos!.-no se marcharía sin pelear, estaba decidido  
  
-¡que te largues!.- este comenzaba a enfadarse  
  
-¡NO!.-bien, ya lo había logrado..enfadar a Bakura ¬¬  
  
El mayo abrió al puerta violentamente, Ryou se asustó un poco, pero que sería lo peor..talvez salir golpeado, pero bueno ya estaba acostumbrado...  
  
-muy bien!..entonces de que demonios quieres que hablemos, puesto que solo así me dejarás en paz  
  
-/vamos Ryou tu puedes hacerlo, se valiente/ yo..quiero saber que es lo que te sucedé, ayer la pasamos muy bien juntos y hoy parece como si no lo recordaras, me tratas como...si no te importara  
  
-y así es, lo de ayer fue un error que espero no vuelva a ocurrir nunca, estaba en un momento de debilidad, es todo, tu no me importas y nunca lo harás, esta plática terminó, ahora dejame solo  
  
-NO! Yo se que lo que dices es mentira, tu no eres así, solo la fachada que tienes frente a los demas, ayer conocí al verdadero Bakura!  
  
-CALLATE INSOLENTE!  
  
-Ya no finjas Bakura...  
  
-Tu eres el que finge Ryou, se lo que tramas y sabes que? No funcionará  
  
-De que hablas?  
  
-Como si no lo supieras, se que quieres hacerme daño!  
  
-Eso nunca!  
  
-por que habría de confiar en ti?, ni siquiera debes apreciarme...despues de todo lo que te he hecho sufrir solo has de querer librarte de mi...  
  
-Claro que no! De donde sacas esas ideas, jamas te apartaría de mi lado  
  
-¡MENTIROSO! Hoy en la mañana te escuché Ryou...  
  
-¿?..de que hablas?  
  
-escuché como...gemias mi nombre, tu quieres hacerme daño, al igual que Marik y no lo permitiré  
  
-*sonrojo* Bakura yo jamas te haría daño, lo que oiste solo se trataba de un sueño en el que tu participabas...  
  
-¿y por que lo hacía? ¿de que forma?  
  
-lo hacias por que yo.../este es el momento Ryou, ya no puedes acobardarte/ por que yo....TE AMO BAKURA *sonrojo*  
  
Bakura no tenía palabras, solo se quedó en la misma posición, muy sonrojado, mirando fijamente a Ryou, quien solo miraba lo interesante que era el piso, con toda su cara completamente roja.  
  
El momento de la verdad había llegado, su secreto mejor guardado había sido revelado por el mismo, y ...solo miraba al piso ¿qué demonios era eso? Su yami estaba mas que confundido, pero debía saber que esto no era una broma ni un engaño y que mejor forma de mostrarselo que dandole una prueba, ya que mas daba, ya se avergonzaría despues...  
  
Bakura seguía en su misma posición como ido, mientras Ryou se acercaba a el, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, una en cada mejilla, y acercó su rostro lentamente, cada vez mas cerca, hasta que hubo contacto, primero un simple roce, que se convitió en uno completo, el albino lo besaba con toda la delicadeza y el cariño que le era posible, mientras que el otro chico no respondía pero tampoco lo rechazaba, solo se quedó quieto.  
  
Ryou se separó lentamente, no quería hacerlo pero sus pulmones demandaban aire, abrió poco a poco sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Bakura, que lo miraban con confusión y algo de miedo.  
  
-yo..este...lo siento mucho Bakura, no debí hacerlo  
  
-.......  
  
-perdoname por favor  
  
Al oir las palabras de Ryou en su mente, por fin reaccionó, no sabía que decir o hacer, estaba muy confundido, había mal interpretado las cosas y ahora lidiaba contra nuevos sentimientos.  
  
-Ryou yo...necesito pensarlo...estoy muy confundido  
  
Y sin darle tiempo al otro de contestar se marchó corriendo, solo se pudo escuchar como salía de la casa.  
  
El albino solo se quedó donde mismo, todavía no asimilaba todo lo que había hecho, le había dicho que lo amaba y hasta lo besó!, jamás imaginó llegar tan lejos...pero todo acto tiene su consecuencia ¿qué demonios había hecho? No podía negar que había disfrutado al maximo ese momento, los labios de su yami eran mas suaves y dulces de lo que pudo llegar a imaginar, pero que pasaría si este no le correspondía, si lo rechazaba, adios intentó de amistad, adios compañía, adios amor....todos estos pensamientos lo puesieron muy tenso y nervioso, no sabía lo que pasaría despues, todo dependía de la desición que tomara su compañero....  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Y bien ¿qué les pareció? Los dejé intrigadas, me quieren golpear?, si es así o alguna otra cosa, ya saben mandenme un review para conocer sus opiniciones, bien, entonces HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, ADIOS ^^. 


	6. Ver la verdad

NO VOLVERÁ A SER IGUAL  
  
HOLA!!! He vuelto, se que me he tardado un poco y que no he actualizado mi otro fic, pero creo que voy a terminar primero este, y luego el otro, por que como que se me revuelven las ideas, jejeje ^^U.  
  
Dreigon: Gracias por tu review amiga, no he tenido mucho tiempo para conectarme, pero tu tambien me has abandonado, hace mucho que no continuas tus fics T.T...te extraño  
  
Eli-chan1: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, jejejeje, lamento haberte dejado en suspenso, pero bueno, eso es lo que te mantiene al pendiente de la historia ^^  
  
Xin_tamao: Gracias por tu review, ^^U ejejeje no te apures todo resultará bien, aunque eso es decir mucho, ademas si muero no podras saber el final, espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
Tikal-neo: Gracias por tu review o debo decir reviews ya que se marcaron dos, jejejeje, pero no importa, se que los he estado haciendo cortitos pero es por falta de tiempo, espero que sea de tu agrado este ^^.  
  
Diosa Atena: Gracias por tu review, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Bakura sea mas extrovertido que Ryou, pero como este fue violado, se volvió mas cerrado, tiene temor de ser atacado de nuevo, necesita de alguien en quien confiar y que lo ayude, y ese es Ryou, pero él no se da cuenta de lo que el siente por Ryou y vicerversa, por eso de que en este fic Ryou sea el que haya tomado la iniciativa, gracias por tu comentario, espero que te agrade este capítulo ^^  
  
AGUILA FANEL: Gracias por tu review y tus mails, yo no soy mala, solo estoy loca, jajajajaja, disfruta este capítulo ^^.  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh no es mió, solo escribo esto con fines de ocio, así que no me demanden T.T  
  
CAPÍTULO 6:  
  
No puedo creer lo que acaban de escuchar mis oidos...Ryou me ama!...ni siquiera se que responder..  
  
O_O!Ahora puedo sentir como sus labios ya estan sobre los míos, si que fue rápido o yo estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di...no se que debo hacer, siento un pequeño deseo de corresponderle, pero es mas fuerte el de quedarme quieto y no hacer nada...tengo miedo, esto todavía es muy confuso para mi.  
  
Acabamos de separarnos, necesitaba aire, a lo lejos puedo escuchar las palabras que me dice, esta disculpandose por lo ocurrido, siento como vuelvo a la realidad, "Ryou yo...necesito pensarlo...estoy muy confundido" no quiero que lamente lo sucedido, pero tampoco hago oficial esto, muchas ideas, pensamientos y nuevos sentimientos cruzan por mi mente y corazón, todo tan confuso que ni siquiera puedo correr bien.  
  
Así es, ya me encuentro corriendo por las calles, no le di tiempo para contestar mis palabras a Ryou, simplemente salí corriendo de la casa, sin una dirección fija, todavía ahora no se a donde me llevaran mis pasos...  
  
Puedo ver a lo lejos el parque, justo lo que necesito, un lugar tranquilo donde pensar con calma las cosas. Me detengo frente a un gran árbol y comienzo a treparme en él, me siento sobre un gruesa rama a una altura media, lo único que quiero es estar solo.  
  
Listo, ya estoy relajado, dispuesto a poner en orden a mi cabeza....primero un pequeño recuento de los hechos....fui violado por Marik, tuve un sueño donde Marik me violaba de nuevo, Ryou me ayudó a superar parte del trauma sufrido, pasé un increíble día al lado de mi compañero, tuve otra pesadilla en donde ahora Ryou intentaba violarme, desconfié totalmente de él, Ryou me dice que me ama y me besa de la manera mas cálida y dulce que pude hacer sentido...fui un tonto, debí corresponderle...un momento ¿qué me pasa?..¿acaso yo lo amo?....  
  
Nunca me había puesto a pensarlo, pero recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi, sentí una extraña sensación de paz y calidez, como si todo fuera a estar bien; pero estaba muy equivocado, nunca pude llevarme bien con él, o mas bien jamás lo intenté, siempre aparente ser una persona difícil y agresiva, y eso ocasiónó que el se alejará de mi, pero que mas podía hacer, mi vida pasada me enseñó a no confiar en los demas pues sufrí muchas desiluciones...  
  
Debo admitir que fui un poco torpe al no darme de sus sentimientos hacia mi, digo, el chico siempre me trataba de la manera mas amable, no le importaba que lo golpeara algunas veces, de las cuales me arrepiento profundamente, siempre me dedicaba sus sonrisas mas radiantes en los pocos momentos que lograbamos entendernos, nunca me reclamó nada, excepto cuando quería lastimar a sus amigos; pero bueno, yo no podía verlo porque estaba demasiado centrado en mi para darme cuenta..  
  
Somos muy parecidos pero a la vez tan distintos, dos personas completamente diferentes en cuanto a carácter, pero casi iguales en apariencia. Dos polos apuestos que comienzan a atraerse. Se que muchas veces llegué a odiarlo, su manera de comportarse, tan frágil y amable, tan débil, pero a la vez es lo que mas me llegó a atraer de él, lo admiraba en secreto por eso, me hubiera gustado ser como él en mi vida pasada, pero el hubiera no existe, yo no tengo ese carácter y nunca lo tendré, no puedo cambiar..  
  
Pero lo que más me asombra es que el me ama como soy y por lo que soy, y aunque me cueste admitirlo eso me hace sentir especial, saber que no estoy solo, que puedo contar con alguien sin importar en que condiciones me encuentre, ser importante para alguien...ser importante para Ryou...  
  
Y ahora que me detengo a pensar en él, me doy cuenta de que es bastante atractivo, esos grandes ojos cafés llenos de vida, su inocencia, su fragilidad, la delicadeza con la que se mueve, todo en el es perfecto, la suavidad de su piel y cabello....creo que acabo de darme cuenta de que lo deseo...¿quién hubiera pensado que terminaría enamorado de mi compañero? O mejor aun ¿quién pensaría que el se enamoraría primero de mi? ..jejeje y no lo culpo....esta bien, soy un arrogante ¬¬  
  
Como sea, por fin he podido abrir mis ojos a la verdad, ese sueño solo fue una pesadilla enferma que quería confundirme, hoy me he dado cuenta de que siempre he amado a Ryou, solo que nunca pude darme cuenta hasta ahora...  
  
No puedo esperar para llegar a casa y confesarselo, poder abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciar su piel....soy muy felíz, tan dichoso.  
  
Ya me encuentro corriendo en dirección contraria a la que llegué, no puedo apartar una sonrisa de mi rostro, es raro en mi, pero la ocasión la amerita, de pronto una motocicleta se para frente a mi, haciendome frenar mi carrera abruptamente, se trata de Malik, aunque debo admitir que por escasos segundos lo confundí con su yami y todo mi cuerpo tembló ligaremente, me preguntó que querrá..  
  
-Bakura! ¿qué haces por aquí?  
  
-lo mismo iba a preguntar  
  
-De hecho me dirigía hacia tu casa, puesto que Marik me dijo que iría a visitarte y como no tengo nada mejor que hacer iba a hacerles compañía  
  
....¡QUÉEEEE! MARIK FUE A MI CASA! ESO SOLO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTÁ CON RYOU! DEBO DETENERLO!!!!  
  
-NOOOO!!! VAMOS, NO HAY QUE PERDER TIEMPO!  
  
-¿pero que es lo que ocurre?  
  
-no hay tiempo bobo, solo apresúrate en llevarme a mi casa lo antes posible  
  
Dicho esto me monto detrás de él en su motocicleta, y sin preguntar nada mas arranca a toda velocidad en esa dirección....¡RA! no puedo creerlo, espero no llegar demasiado tarde....  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Y que les ha parecido? Les gustó, lo aborrecen, me felicitan, jajajajaja, o me quieren matar, haganmelo saber con un review, nos vemos muy pronto, adios ^^. 


	7. ¡Ryou!

NO VOLVERÁ A SER IGUAL  
  
HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, actualizé pronto no?, jejeje todo se lo debo al día de asueto hoy miercoles 5 de mayo, por la heróica batalla de Puebla que se celebra aquí en México y gracias a la cual tuve este maravillloso tiempo libre ^__________^  
  
Dreigon: Hola amigui, gracias por tu review, espero que pronto tengas muchísimo timepo libre, extraño tus fics tan buenos T.T, cuidate!  
  
Eli-chan1: Gracias por tu review, haré lo que quieras pero no me mates, jejejeje, se que lo dejé muy emocionante, pero es lo que te mantiene al pendiente de la historia o no?, jijiji, espero que te guste este capi ^^  
  
Xin_Tamao: Gracias por tu review, jajaja parece que ahora todo el mundo me quiere matar...¡¿por qué? TT.TT, jejejeje, te prometo que no le haré mucho daño al lindo albino, y si no nos vemos en el infierno para contarte el final, jajajaja ^^  
  
Tikal-neo: Gracias por tu review, jejeje ya te uniste al club "Matemos a Ana_91", pero bueno espero que no sea así, no le haré muhco daño a nuestro amado Ryou, a menos de que le pase algo a nuestro héroe Bakura ^^...  
  
Ayleen Gonzalez: Bienvenida a la página! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero tus fics pronto para leerlos, espero que te guste este capi ^^.  
  
ALEJAMOTO: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya interesando muhco la historia, así es Bakura fue un poco lento para darse cuenta de todo, espero que te guste este capítulo ^^.  
  
CAPÍTULO 7:  
  
Ryou todavía no reaccionaba, se había quedado en shock después de que su yami salío corriendo de la casa, miles de pensamientos perturbadores vagaban por su mente.  
  
No quería perder a su espíritu, lo que había hecho y dicho fue muy precipitado, pero ya no pudo esconderlo más, Bakura debía saberlo, sino nunca podría avanzar con él, mas el verdadero problema vendría si este no le correspondía el sentimiento..  
  
Algo tenso y preocupado caminó hasta la cama de su yami y se recostó en ella, olía tan bien, las telas tenían impregnado su olor, el cual lo reconfortaba y poco a poco lo fue adormeciendo, hasta caer en un profundo sueño.  
  
~*~  
  
Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, todo se veía borroso, trató de tallarse los ojos, pero descubrió que sus manos estaban fuertemente atadas, el miedo se apoderó de él y despertó por completo rápidamente.  
  
Sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa al descubrir quien era la persona que estaba frente a él y la causante de su estado, una risa perversa y mirada lujuriosa se formo en su rostro, haciendo estremecer al indefenso albino.  
  
-Hola pequeño amiguito *fingida voz dulce*  
  
-¡Sueltame maldito!  
  
-Oh, parece que el niño tiene carácter  
  
-¡Dejame en paz!  
  
-Calma precioso, primero jugaremos un par de juegos muy divertidos tu y yo, debo decir que planeaba hacerlos con tu yami, pero bueno, tu eres casi tan hermoso como él, además de poseer esa inocencia y virginidad que hace que me excite mas, jejejeje  
  
-¡NOOO! ¡SUELTAME! ¡NO ME LASTIMES!  
  
El pequeño albino cada vez se ponía mas nervioso, estaba muy asustado, sabía perfectamente lo que Marik tenía planeado hacer con él...ojalá Bakura estuviera con él, aunque si así hubiera sido, el sería lastimado de nuevo, ya que Maik preferería a su yami antes que a él.  
  
Intentó forcejear desesperadamente, mas lo único que logró fue que empezaran a sangrarle las muñecas, Marik se trepó sobre él, montando su cadera, haciendo fricción entre ambas, desabrochaba lentamente su camisa, mientras lo acariciaba por encima de esta, haciendo que Ryou se pusiera mucho mas nervioso, sentía muchos deseos de llorar, sus ojos ya estaban húmedos.  
  
-Oh, no llores cariño, no te va a pasar nada malo, jejeje  
  
-...  
  
-Y te recomiendo que seas dócil y hagas lo que te digo, o si no será mucho mas doloroso para ti, comprendiste lindo?  
  
El moreno acarició su rostro esperando una respuesta, mas Ryou fingió ignorarlo y volteó su rostro en otra dirección.  
  
-¡Insolente! ¡Contestame cuando te hable!  
  
Le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla, dejandola roja, el chico solo emitió un gemido de dolor y con la voz entrecortada le dijo un diminuto "si" a su atacante.  
  
-Así está mejor, ahora es momento de divertirme contigo  
  
Terminó de sacarle su camisa e inmediatamente posó sus labios sobre sus hombros y cuello besandolos con suma pasión, mientras que con sus manos recorría la suave piel de su pecho, al tiempo que se detenía a jugar con sus pezones.  
  
El pobre albino comenzaba a sudar, sentía como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba y aunque el no estuviera disfrutando nada, no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionará a los toques que su agresor le proporcionaba..  
  
-mmmmm...veo que empiezas a disfrutarlo, muy bien mi niño  
  
-¡Dejame en paz! ¡No me gusta!  
  
-ah no?, pero si estas totalmente sonrojado por el placer que te estoy dando  
  
Ryou prefirió no contestar nada, solo siguió llorando y lamentandose en silencio, no pudo evitar pensar que así se sentió su Bakura, tan indefenso y sumiso, tan impotente, tan sucio y asqueado, un sentimiento de repulsión lo invadía; tambien pensaba en lo que había sucedido horas atrás y volvía a lamentarse, talvez si no se lo hubiera dicho, el estaría aquí y juntos podrían acabar con Marik, pero ahora su única esperanza era que el llegara para salvarlo o resignarse a ser violado, que era su principal idea...  
  
~*~  
  
-Ya estamos cerca de tu casa Bakura, doblando esta esquina  
  
-Perfecto, estacionate un poco antes, no hay que hacer ruido, entendido?  
  
-si, aunque no se de que se trate todo esto  
  
-no hay tiempo de explicaciones, solo haz lo que te digo  
  
El moreno prefirió hacerle caso a su acompañante y con sigilo estacionó su motocicleta en la casa vecina, ambos bajaron de ella con cuidado.  
  
-muy bien, ahora entraremos por la puerta trasera, sígueme  
  
Ambos muchachos caminaron en silenció hasta la entrada trasera de la casa, Bakura la abrió con extremo cuidado de no hacer ruido con sus llaves y entraron con gran cautela. Recorrieron la cocina, la sala y decicieron subir al segundo piso, al encontrarse recorriendo el pasillo Bakura pudo escuchar algunos gemidos, al igual que unos sollozos y súplicas, de imediato supo que se trataban de Marik y Ryou; una furia incontenible se apoderó de el, pero no podía actuar sin pensar, podría arruinar mas las cosas, debía tener un plan.  
  
-bien Malik, quiero que bajes de nuevo, vayas a la cocina y tomes un par de cuchillos, los mas grandes y filosos que encuentres  
  
-esta bien  
  
El moreno sin protestar ni nada hizo lo que su amigo le ordenó y este no tuvo que esperar mucho para tener en sus manos lo que deseaba.Era momento de actuar..  
  
-escucha con atención, tu maldito yami del mal se encuentra lastimando a Ryou en estos instantes, lo que haremos tu y yo, será entrar con cautela a la habitación, tu tratas de tomar el cetro del milenio, mientras yo lo ataco con estas bellezas *refiriendose a los cuchillos* ¿alguna duda?  
  
-vaya no puedo creerlo, sabía que era malo, pero no para llegar a esto, claro que te apoyo  
  
-pues creerlo, es hora de hacer pagar al maldito  
  
Ya decididos y con un plan caminaron hasta la habitación de Bakura, los sonidos se intensificaban, el decidido albino abrió un gran cuidado y sigilo la puerta, sin provocar sonido alguno, inmediatemente sus ojos se centraron en la horrible escena, en donde Marik lamía el pecho de su chico, mientras le retiraba sus pantalones con gran deleite, podía sentir la sangre hirviendole por las venas, era momento de hacerlo pagar..  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Bien, que les pareció este capi?, lo se, soy una maldita por dejarlo ahí, pero quiero tenerlas en suspenso, ajajajajaja, como sea, espero todas sus críticas, dudas, comentarios e insultos por medio de un review, nos vemos mas pronto de lo que creen ^___________^ 


	8. Muerte

NO VOLVERÁ A SER IGUAL  
  
HOLA!! Ya volví, verdad que no me tardé tanto?, lo que uno logra con gran disciplina y determinación, ok me dejo de cosas estúpidas y respondo mis revies .  
  
Dreigon: Gracias por tu review amiga, así es me gusta dejarlas intrigadas WUAHAHAH!!, prometo continuar pronto .  
  
Eli-chan1: Gracias por tu review amiga, espero que te guste este capi   
  
Tikal-neo: Gracias por tu review, claro! Echame la culpa a mi, no?, jajajajaja, la verdad yo tambien lo quiero, pero bueno, alguien tenía que hacerla de malo, disfruta este capi   
  
Kaiba Shirou: Gracias por tu review, ya pensaba que me habías olvidado jejeje, creo que tus dudas se resolveran en este capi y espero que no me haya quedado cuachalote, jajajaja.  
  
Yami Moto: Gracias por tu review amigo, creo que llegaré a complacerte en este capi jejeje, espero que te guste   
  
AGUILA FANEL: Gracias por tu review amiga, jejeje, me has descubierto, mi nueva pasión es dejar intrigada a la gente, espero que te guste la tortura de Marik.  
  
Tsukayama: Gracias por tu review, y yo me pregunto, ¿a quien no le encanta ser sádica?, jajajaja, espero que te agrade este capi .  
  
XinTamao: Gracias por tu review, jejeje parece que alguien se tomó en serio eso del club "Matemos a Ana91" U, pero bueno espero que te guste mucho este capítulo .  
  
CAPÍTULO 8:  
  
Bakura esperó un momento mas, todo marchaba bien, Marik no tenía la menor sospecha de que estaban ahí, avanzó un par de pasos mas, con el afilado cuchino levantado por su mano derecha, la rabia era incontenible...  
  
-AAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Le había encajado el arma a un costado, el líquido vital carmesí había empezado a escurrir con velocidad manchando las ropas del moreno como de su agresor, cuando este retiró el cuchillo de su cuerpo.  
  
Ambos cayeron al suelo, el albino no perdió tiempo y comenzó a golpear con sus puños a su victima en el rostro, no podía ni quería detenerse, todo esto se lo tenía mas que merecido, segundos despues, recordó la segunda parte de su plan.  
  
-Malik!!! Toma el cetro y la sortija del milenio y ayuda a Ryou, ¡DEPRISA!  
  
Todavía sin creer lo que sus ojos veían el joven moreno entró por completo a la habitación y recogió del suelo el cetro del milenio, con su vista buscó la sortija y la encontró dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina de su yami; despues de tenerlos en su poder, corrió a auxiliar a su amigo albino.  
  
Encontró las llaves de las esposas en la mesita de junto y sin perder tiempo se las retiró de sus ensangrentadas muñecas, su amigo todavía tenía puestos sus pantalones, mas su pecho y cuello estaban empapados de sudor y saliva y llenos de pequeñas marcas rojas, las cuales eran evidentes mordiscos; su joven rostro que usualmente llevaba una mirada alegre y llena de inocencia, no reflejaba nada mas que tristeza, dolor y un profundo sufrimiento, sus ojos empañados por las lagrimas que no dejaban de recorrer sus sonrojadas mejillas, al tiempo que perdía la conciencia.  
  
-Ryou, lo lamento...  
  
Pero antes de que continuara con su disculpa la voz de Bakura llamó su atención.  
  
-¡Traeme los artículos tonto! ¡Ya es hora de deshacerme de esta escoria!  
  
El yami albino los sujeto con habilidad cuando fueron lanzados por el aire por Malik, a este todavía le costaba mucho trabajo asimilar las cosas, jamás pensó que su yami fuera capaz de algo así, sabía que era cruel y despiadado y que algunas veces llegó a golpearlo, además de que como compañeros simplemente no funcionaban, sus personalidades y carácteres no eran complatibles, por lo que nunca llegaron a entenderse, sabía que no lo extrañaría, pero sentía como una parte de si mismo se perdería para siempre.  
  
Marik tenía todo su rostro bañado en sangre, Bakura le había roto la boca y la nariz, que no dejaban de sangrarle, al igual que su herida causada por el cuchillo encajado por el mismo, ya no tenía fuerzas y muy apenas lograba hablar sin emitir gemidos de gran dolor.  
  
-Malik!!...ayu..da..me, por..favor  
  
-¿Ahora si le pides ayuda a tu compañero, no desgraciado?, ¿quién es el patético? .-dijo Bakura  
  
Su yami pidiendole algo por favor, ja! Nunca esperó llegar a oirlo algún día, pero eso no le serviría de nada, había pasado todos los límites, simplemente se merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo y el no haría nada para impedirlo.  
  
-Olvídalo Marik, no se como te atreviste a dañar de esa manera a Ryou, te mereces tu castigo...  
  
-Por favor...yo te...quiero  
  
-JA! Tu querer a alguien? No me hagas reir  
  
-Eso es cierto Marik, no me mientas, yo se que no me quieres, es solo uno de tus trucos y engaños para librarte  
  
-No es...cierto..  
  
-Basta ya! No queiro oirte mas, Bakura haz lo que tengas que hacer  
  
-A la orden!  
  
Bakura se separó del ya muy débil cuerpo de Marik despues de todos lo golpes que le propinó y la profunda herida en el costado. Se paró junto a él, cerrando los ojos y concentrado toda su energía haciendo birllar a los artículos del milenio y creando un aura azul alrededor de su cuerpo que levantaba su cabello.  
  
Pronto comenzó a abrirse un agujero negro en la pared de enfrente, que empezó a succionar con fuerza el cuerpo del moreno hasta desaparecer por este, mientras su compañero observaba todo lentamente, recordando fugazmente todo lo que había sucedido y no arrepintiendose de nada, solamente sintiendo como un pedazo de si mismo se había ido con él.  
  
Bakura volvió a la normalidad y abrió sus ojos rápidamente, ya no había rastros de Marik o del portal, ni siquiera se puso a celebrar, su atención solo se concentró en una sola cosa...Ryou  
  
-Malik quiero que esperes hasta que termine que curar a Ryou para que hablemos, entendido?  
  
-por supuesto Bakura  
  
Y obedeciendo de nuevo al albino salió por la puerta y se perdió de vista, Bakura corrió a la cama de su ahora amado chico encontrándolo inconsciente sobre esta. Acarició un poco su cabello y con su pulgar retiró algunas lágrimas que soltó inconscientemente.  
  
Se dirigió hacía el baño, el cual preparó con la mayor rapidez posible, ya que llenar la bañera requería unos cuantos minutos, le quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa a Ryou con algo de vergüenza y sonrojes, mas deleitandose al poder admirar tan maravilloso cuerpo, lo cargó en brazos y lo depositó con cuidado en el agua tibia.  
  
Se aplicó un poco de shampoo en las manos y comenzó a frotar suavemente la cabeza del chico, era toda una nueva sensación, tan relajante y agradable; pronto terminó con esto, tomó una esponja con jabón y comenzó a tallar con delicadeza el cuerpo frágil y delgado del muchacho a su cuidado, ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de la belleza de su protegido? Por su estupidez y terquedad se perdió mucho tiempo de aquel delicioso y delicado ser, el solo estar tocando tan suavemente esa tersa piel, le producía sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, todo simplemente maravilloso.  
  
Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar alguna vez, esto no fue la excepción, salío rumbo su propia habitación con el albino en brazos envuelto en un toalla y con sutileza lo dejó sobre su cama, fue por el botiquín médico y prosiguió a curarlo, primero con un cicatrizante y algunas vendas curó las muñecas de Ryou, después untó la pomada que antes él le había aplicado a todas las marcas rojas que había en su pecho y por último, temiendo lo peor revisó su sexo con cuidado, mas parecía que el infeliz no logró dañarlo hasta ese grado, lo cual le arrancó un gran suspiro, lo vistió y arrropó, acarició una de sus mejillas y depositó un gentil beso en sus labios, después salió por la puerta para hablar con su visitante.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Acabé rápido con él, no? Pero diganme, les gustó su según yo, sádica muerte? Les pareció muy patética? Apesta? La odian? O la encuentran pasable?..la verdad pensé que matarlo sería fácil, pero a la mera hora, como que mis ideas se fueron volando ¬¬u, como sea dejenme saber sus opiniones por medio de un review, nos vemos pronto 


	9. Juntos

NO VOLVERÁ A SER IGUAL  
  
HIII!!! LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, se que he tardado mucho, pero todo es culpa de esta maldita computadora en la cuel estoy escribiendo esto después de casi dos semanas de estar descompuesta, la odio -.-, así que ya se imaginarán mi frustración.  
  
Yami Moto: Gracias por tu review amigo!, lo sé, como que esto de ser una psicópata sádica hambrienta de sangre no se me da, y como respuesta a tus preguntitas: Pues no, Marik (como el malfito que es en este fic) solo estaba tratando de librarse de su merecido castigo. Ya la conteste. Si ya faltan un par de capítulos Tendras que esperar y seguir leyendo para obtener la respuesta No lo sé!!! ¿Cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa, eh? Tampoco sé!!!, a lo mejor por que estas loco y eres un preguntador compulsivo ¬¬ Como sea, tu review me dio mucha risa, y recuerda que no debe ganarte la hueva, actualiza pronto .  
  
Dreigón: Gracias por tu review amiga, ..U lo se, lo se, apesto para matar a los personajes, definitivamente ser una sádica destripadora no se me dá para nada, o solo me faltó algo de inspiración y ver una buena película de terror, en fin espero que te guste este capi y que pronto subas el capi final de tu maravilloso fic, di que si!  
  
ALEJAMOTO DIEHEL: Gracias por tu review amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, sin importar la no-sádica muerte de Marik, pronto llegará el final, sigue leyendo .  
  
Eli-chan1: Gracias por tu review amiga, comparto tu odio hacia Marik, pero solo en este fic, eh?, jejeje como sea, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capi .  
  
Tikal-neo: Gracias por tu review amiga, ¡vaya que gran idea! En cuanto lei tu review me odie a mi misma por no haberlo pensado antes, lo se, yo tambien soy una sucia, pero es que en verdad era una idea genial, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta, ya la regué y pues ni modo, pero estoy segura que en algún nuevo fic que haga pondré tu idea en práctica, perdoname T.T, espero que te guste este capi, ya se acerca el final ;.;  
  
Kaiba Shirou: Gracias por tu review amiga, jajajaja, el minuto de silencio XD, en fin, adí es Malik se quedará solito, pero como este fic se enfoca en mi linda pareja de albinos, la verdad no me importa, jajaja, creo que mi síndrome de escribir capítulos muy cortos, es para no tardarme tanto y dejar en suspenso al lector y me funciona, ah! Y no olvides actulizar pronto tus fics .  
  
XinTamao: Gracias por tu review amiga, si por fin tuve el valor de matar a Marik, aunque no fue fácil y no salió como lo esperaba, aun así espero que te guste este capítulo, sigue leyendo .  
  
AGUILA FANEL: Gracias por tu review amiga! Yo se que muchos me odian por dejar solito en el mundo a Malik, pero el no debe importarte mucho en esta historia....que mal sono eso, en fin espero que te guste este capi, ah! Y casi lo olvido, se que nunca te lo he dicho, pero te agradesco enormemente todos los mails que me mandas, me encantan y aunque muchas veces no los regreso o mando a otras personas no es porque no me gusten sino por que no tengo tiempo, no dejes de hacerlo y de nuevo gracias   
  
CAPÍTULO 9:  
  
Malik estaba sentado en uno de los acojedores sillones de la sala, inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras, era Bakura.  
  
-Bien, creo que tienes preguntas que hacerme, cierto?  
  
-Así es, aunque primero quiero disculparme por lo sucedido con mi yami, jamás pensé que fuera capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad, lo lamento tanto Bakura...  
  
-No podía esperar menos de esa escoria, ademas de que tu no tenías nada que ver, aunque si lo que quieres es disculparte creo que debe ser con Ryou  
  
-¿Cómo supiste lo que Marik estaba haciendole a Ryou cuando te encontré en la calle?  
  
-eehh..no lo sé, solo tuve un mal presentimiento muy fuerte  
  
-Vaya, increíble, tienen una gran conexión ustedes dos, no quiero ni pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubieramos llegado a tiempo..  
  
-¿A que te refieres con conexión?  
  
-Ya sabes, la forma en que se comunican entre ustedes por medio de la mente, como se transmiten pensamientos y sentimientos, aunque con Marik siempre la tuve cerrada  
  
-Ah, ya veo..  
  
-Casi lo olvidaba, ¿Por qué Marik tenía tu sortija del milenio? Y la otra vez me dijo que iba a visitarte, pero se tardó una tarde entera y regresó todo sucio ¿acaso vino aquí y te causó problemas? Por que ese día Ryou salió con los chicos y yo a pasear por la ciudad..  
  
Aquellas preguntas y comentarios hicieron estremecer a Bakura, no quería dar las respuestas de aquello, si de por si había sido muy duro para su orgullo que Ryou lo supiera, que Malik tambien se enterara era mucho peor, lo mejor sería mentir.  
  
-Supongo que Marik tomó mi sortija del sillón donde la dejé al salir tan apresuradamente de la casa por un asunto pendiente, y la verdad nunca se apareció por aquí hasta hoy, yo creo que debió meterse en alguna cantina corriente  
  
-Comprendo, me alegro de que no te haya hecho daño  
  
-Entonces, alguna otra pregunta  
  
-Si, ¿a dónde lo enviaste?, ¿podrá regresar?  
  
-Lo envié al Reino de las Sombras, pero no te preocupes, aparte de que lo mandé gravemente herido, gracias al poder combinado de los dos artículo, se creó un hechizo con el cual ya no podrá regresar nunca mas y el cual no podrá romper.....aunque yo..bueno, lamento haberte quitado a tu yami..ya sabes, después de lo que te dijo...  
  
-Bromeas? Eso me hace feliz, nunca estuvimos contentos el uno con el otro, creo que es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado...ademas no creo que haya sido cierto eso de que me amaba, sino solo una excusa para librarse de lo que se tenía mas que merecido.....y por cierto, que tal tu y Ryou ¿han mejorado su relación?  
  
-Yo..eehh..si, mucho, nos llevamos mejor que nunca  
  
-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, creo que ya no tengo mas preguntas, solo espero que Ryou se mejore pronto y que puedan acompañarnos mañana al parque, nos reuniremos todos  
  
-No lo creo..  
  
-Vamos Bakura! A veces es bueno convivir con la gente, los espero mañana, ok?  
  
-Ya veremos  
  
-Como sea, muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda, cuidense, adios  
  
Dicho esto se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y se marchó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer Bakura le había hecho un gran favor.  
  
Bakura se quedó donde mismo, pensando en todos lo eventos ocurridos ese mismo día, se había enterado de que Ryou lo amaba y de que él le correspondía, después vio como Marik estaba a punto de violar a su protegido y ahora se había deshecho de él para siempre, por fin le había hecho pagar el atreverse a violarlo, definitivamente una experiencia que jamás olvidaría....si que había sido un día muy interesante...  
  
Despues de breves minutos sumergido en sus pensmientos, recordó cierto comentario del moreno 'tienen una gran conexión ustedes dos', 'la forma en que se comunican entre ustedes por medio de la mente', nunca había pensado que se tenía esa capacidad entre yami y protegido, pero como no tuvieron un buen comienzo que digamos jamás intentó comunicarse con él; ..pero ahora le sería de mucha utilidad aquel poder.  
  
Antes de que pudiera concentrarse y ver si podía lograrlo aunque Ryou estuviera dormido, oyó como alguien bajaba las escaleras, debía ser el más joven pues solo estaban ellos dos en la casa, se levantó del sillón rápidamente para ir en su búsqueda, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que lo vería despues de que ya hubieran aclarado sus sentimientos, se sentía emocionado y feliz, y a la vez con miedo, pensando que todo fue un sueño o peor, un engaño.  
  
Ahí estaba el chico, parado frente a él, observando detenidamente lo maravillosos que eran sus pies, ¿por qué no lo miraba? ¿acaso tenía tanto miedo como él?, lo mejor sería que él hablara primero.  
  
-¿te encuentras bien Ryou?  
  
El albino solo asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin levantar la mirada, no se sentía capaz de mirar a Bakura a los ojos depues de lo ocurrido, sentía tanta vergüenza, todavía no sabía como se lo había tomado y eso lo ponía todavía mas nervioso; eso sin contar que no sabía como es que simplemente apareció en su habitación bañado y cambiado, recordaba haber sido atacado por Marik, pero no recordaba como es que fue salvado, el solo imaginar que Bakura lo había hecho, que el lo había bañado y vendado, como el lo hizo días antes, hacía que sus mejillas adquirieran un color rosado brillante. Pero no podía permitirse quedarse con la duda, así que todavía sin alzar la vista habló.  
  
-Bakura ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? Yo..ya no recuerdo nada, excepto que Marik entro a la casa y que quería......tu sabes..  
  
-No te preocupes por el, lo envié al Reino de las Sombras con ayuda de Malik, por fin me libré de ese maldito; no recuerdas nada porque te desmayaste cuando Malik te liberó de las ataduras.  
  
-Yo...muchas gracias, no quiero ni pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido si no llegabas..  
  
-No fue nada, y si no hubiera sido porque me encontre de camino a casa a Malik y me dijo que su yami vino a la casa, jamás hubiera podido llegar a tiempo.  
  
-Ya veo, debo darle las gracias a él tambien, espero que no se moleste por haberte deshecho de su yami..  
  
-Descuida, estaba mas que feliz, creo que le quité un peso de encima  
  
-Bueno entonces creo que volveré a subir a mi habitación, gracias por todo Bakura...  
  
Ryou todavía esquivaba la mirada del mayor, durante la conversación la evitó a toda costa, para no tener que mirar todo el tiempo hacia abajo, dio media vuelta y cuando se disponía a alejarse, Bakura le sujetó la mano.  
  
-Creo que todavía no hemos terminado, hay un asunto pendiente entre tu y yo ¿ya no lo recuerdas?  
  
-Yo...bueno...en verdad lo siento, no se que decir, si te ofendí entenderé que no quieras volver a hablarme....  
  
-Ryou no has entendido, no estoy enojado, sino más feliz que nunca en la vida  
  
Ryou al oir aquellas palabras fijó su mirada por primera vez en la de Bakura, buscando algún signo de mentira, mas no lo encontró, solo recibió una sincera sonrisa de su yami, quien todavía lo sujetaba de la mano, se acercó mas al él y paso su mano por su mejilla izquierda, la cual se deslizó hasta poder sujetar su barbilla y acercar mas sus rostros, el pequeño podía sentir su aliento, ya estaban tan cerca, ansiaba poder volver a probar aquellos deliciosos labios.  
  
Bakura cerró la distancia que los separaba, besandolo lentamente, con delicadeza, siendo respondido de la misma manera; ese era el primer beso que daba a alguien por voluntad propia; y pensar que el primero relamente se lo robó ese desgraciado de Marik, pero lo mejor era no pensar en aquello, al menos no en esos momentos, en los que podía probar el sabor de su compañero, ya que todo se volvía mas apasionado a cada paso y ahora sus lenguas luchaban por ser las primeras en explorar la boca del otro.  
  
Pero como todo ser humano necesita de oxígeno, no duró mucho tiempo, se separaron lentamente, queriendo quedarse pegados por siempre. Bakura fue el primero en abrir sus ojos y deleitarse con la sensual imagen de Ryou con sus ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente y totalmente sonrojado.  
  
-¿te gustó pequeño?, esa fue mi respuesta a tu declaración  
  
Ryou miró a Bakura todavía con algo de color, pero sonriendo ampliamente, por fin su sueño se había vuelto realidad, siempre pensó que ser correspondido era algo simplemente imposible, pero ahí estaba después de haber recibido un beso de ese maravilloso ser, completamente feliz.  
  
-Yo tambien te amo Ryou....se que no me porté muy bien contigo cuando nos conocimos, y me arrepiento profundamente de todas las veces en que te lastimé, pero tenía miedo...miedo de enamorarme y no ser correspondido, no podía creer que alguien tan frágil y delicado como tu estuviera mi cuidado, así que solo fui alejandote de mi para que el sentimiento no creciera, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que cometí un grave error...perdoname  
  
-No tengo nada que perdonarte Bakura, yo sentía ese mismo miedo, solo que yo quería acercarme a ti, mas tu no me lo permitías....pero eso ya esta olvidado, pues ahora lo único que deseo es permanecer a tu lado.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Yeeeiiiiii!!! Ya llegó la parte romanticona, jejeje, espero que les haya gustado, lo se, soy una cursi, pero los que me conocen saben que adoro e idolatro el romance.  
  
Otra cosa, se que separé a una linda parejita, Malik y Marik, no piensen que no los quiero, pero alguien tenía que ser el psicópata pervertido en este fic, U , nada personal...  
  
Mandenme sus reviews, los espero ansiosa, quiero saber que les ha parecido este capi y sobre todo ¿quieren lemon el próximo capi? Entre mas respuestas tenga, mas rapido lo escribo, adios y muchas gracias . 


	10. No volverá a ser igual

**NO VOLVERÁ A SER IGUAL**

LO LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO!!!! Yo comprendo que deben de odiarme por abandonar este sitio por tanto tiempo, pero 1° se me descompuso esta mugre, 2° salí de vacaciones por casi tres semanas, 3° tuve un monton de familiares en mi casa, 4° me faltaba inspiración y 5° mis padres empiezan a sospechar de lo que hago, así que debo ser muy discreta, ustedes me comprenderan.

En fin, se que no son las mejores excusas, pero solo les ofresco mis mas sinceras disculpas y aquí les traigo el capítulo mas largo que he escrito, con LEMON (si no te gusta, brincatelo, jejeje) y sobretodo el GRAN FINAL!!!, disfruten...por última vez TTTT

Disclaimer: Por última vez en este historia...NO ES MÍO

****

****

****

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

Ya no quedaba nada mas por decir, ambos estaban concientes de los sentimientos del otro, ya no había secretos ni engaños y ningún temor o mal que pudiera asecharlos o separarlos.

Bakura decidió que era momento de llevar a cabo un plan que había estado formando, desde que tuvo ese charla con él mismo aquella tarde.

-Sabes Ryou, creo que es hora de demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos, ¿no te parece?

-Bakura! Que pervertido!

-Oh vamos! como si tu nunca lo hubieras pensado antes, dejame recordarte aquel sueño húmedo donde gemias mi nombre, pequeño degenerado

-sonrojo Bue..bueno...yo, este..ya no lo recuerdo

-Jajajaja, Ryou ¿acaso piensas que soy tonto o algo por el estilo?, yo se que lo deseas tanto como yo, piensa en que podrías hacer realidad aquella húmeda fantasía..

-sonrojo Es...es que estoy muy nervioso, es la primera vez que yo..bueno..

-¿Crees que yo no?, tambien es mi primera vez 'consensual'.... sentí pavor al experimentar aquella experiencia con aquel imbecil, pero confío en que tu me harás olvidar el pasado que me atormenta.....yo...estoy listo Ryou...listo para entregarme completamente a ti

Conmovido por aquellas palabras el chico albino pensó que si su novio podía vencer aquellos temores mas fuertes y terribles que los suyos por él, lo menos que podía hacer era corresponderle de igual forma.

Lo abrazó con ternura, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y le susurró con voz sensual al oido:

-Yo tambien estoy listo para entregarme sin reservas a ti, Bakura

El mayor complacido con aquella respuesta, pasó un brazo por debajo de sus muslos y lo cargó con gran facilidad hacia su habitación, donde lo recostó sobre la cama, posandose inmediatamente sobre el, como impidiendo que pudiera escapar.

Ryou le sonreía con ternura, ya no había miedo, ya no había dudas, ya no había dolor, simplemente se pertenecían el uno al otro y esa sería su manera de demostrarselo el uno al otro.

Bakura comenzó a besarlo, al principio con calma, disfrutando al máximo del momento, y despues con mas pasión, el calor de sus cuerpos comenzaba a aumentar, la exitación se apoderaba de ambos.

Ryou se dejaba llevar por los movimientos de Bakura sobre su cuello, mientras el jugaba con su suave cabello.

Sentía las manos de su amante sobre su camisa, desabrochando uno a uno los botones, llegando así a su blanco pecho, besando entre sus hombros y cuello y acariciando la piel de su abdomen.

Para el mayor, era todo un mundo de nuevas sensaciones, de nuevos sabores y texturas que jamás imaginó, la piel de su compañero era tersa y clara, suave y dulce al contando de sus labios, con un particular aroma a vainilla.

No podía parar, después de deshacerse de su camisa, continuó con sus pantalones, bajandolos lentamente, dejando al descubierto un par de delgadas y largas piernas, igual de suaves que el resto de su cuerpo, quedando así con solo unos boxers negros, que hacían contraste con su piel.

Ryou se sentía un poco avergonzado a medida que era despojado de sus ropas, pero de algo estaba seguro, no se quedaría a observar como solo su yami disfrutaba con el, sino que el tambien tomaría cartas en el asunto, mucho lo había deseado en el pasado, era el momento de volverlo real, así que deshaciendose de la timidez que lo caracterizaba, tomó desprevenido a Bakura y con un rápido y ágil giro cambió de posición con él.

Ahora siendo el quien se encontraba sobre el mayor, desabrochó con ansiedad la camisa del espíritu, sin preocuparle la mirada de 'sabía-que-no-eras-tan-inocente-como-parecías' que este le enviaba.

Con una nueva oleada de pasión y anhelo, el mas pequeño besaba detenidamente cada parte del pecho de su amante, un pecho mas formado que el suyo, con una musculatura joven, sin llegar a ser exagerada, cubierto de piel tan blanca y suave como la suya, o según el hasta más; hubo momentos en los que sin querer recordar aquello, pensó en que Marik tuvo buenos motivos en elegir a Bakura, por que simplemente tenía el cuerpo mas perfecto que el hubiera visto.

Bakura solamente se dejaba llevar, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el sometido, en parte por su carácter y estatura, y por otro lado estaba su reciente violación, solo hacían un par de días después de aquello, las imágenes y sensaciones no habían desaparecido por completo de sus pensamientos, trataba de alejarlos, pero le era un tanto imposible con Ryou encima suyo besando uno de sus pezones, era cierto que era muy placentero, pero por unos instantes juraba escuchar las risas maníacas de Marik y verlo encima suyo, en ves de a Ryou.

De nuevo podía sentir aquella tristeza y desesperación, ya no se encontraba en su casa con su novio, sino que ahora se veía en el cuarto oscuro que soñó noches anteriores, lágrimas de angustia se apoderaron de el, salían con gran facilidad de sus ojos al igual que las palabras 'no me lastimes' de sus labios.

Ryou lo notó de inmediato, asustado por la reacción de su compañero y preocupado por ser el causante de sus males, se quitó de encima suyo y trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Bakura, que te pasa, por que lloras, te lastimé?

-No! No más, no me lastimes Marik!

Fue con esas palabras cuando Ryou comprendió todo, el trauma que había sufrido su novio todavía era muy reciente, lo mas seguro era que todavía no lo superara, a pesar de fingir que ya lo había olvidado todo.

Pero así era su Bakura, siempre tratando de hacerse el fuerte; si el mismo que no llegó a ser violado todavía lo tenía muy presente y estaba seguro que nunca lo olvidaría, ya podía imaginar como se sentiría su amante.

Lo atrajo hacia si y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con ternura –Calma Bakura, solo es un sueño, ya se ha ido, ahora estoy yo para cuidarte- Y poco a poco el albino fue deteniendo su llanto silencioso y normalizando su respiración, con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo de la habitación.

Unos minutos después recuperó la noción del tiempo y lo que hacía antes, fue como si despertara de otra de sus pesadillas, pero esta vez la tuvo despierto y en plena acción.

-Ryou! Yo..este...mmm..no se lo que me pasó, lo siento mucho..

-Calma Bakura, todo esta bien, pero por que me dijiste que ya habías olvidado lo ocurrido, cuando todavía lo tienes muy presente

-Yo...lo que sucede...es.....

-Dímelo Bakura, confía en mi, no es bueno que finjas y menos conmigo

-Ryou...yo en verdad deseo hacer el amor contigo, pensé que ya estaba bien, pero cuando estabas..sobre mi, yo..no pude evitar revivir imágenes de aquella tarde, lo siento tanto...no quería que pensarás que era débil o algo por el estilo...

-Como pudiste pensar eso Bakura?, yo jamás pensaría de ti como en una persona débil, sino al contrario, el hecho de haber soportado una violación y no dejar que tu mundo se derrumbe es algo digno de admirarse, el que hayas tenido el valor de afrontar tus miedos para seguir adelante y el que superes cada obstáculo que se cruza en tu camino, te hacen la persona más valiente y fuerte que he visto en mi vida Bakura, nunca podría siquiera imaginar que eres débil

El albino estrechó el abrazo en el cual lo envolvía su contraparte, pensando en lo afortunado que era de tener a alguien como Ryou a su lado.

El mas chico no dejaba de acariciar con cariño el cabello y rostro de su novio, dandole el alivio que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

Despues de algunos minutos dandose dulces mimos mutuos, un pensamineto regresó a la mente de Bakura.

-Ryou, volvemos a lo que hacíamos antes de este pequeño incidente? , ya sabes, en la parte donde te volvias una pequeña fiera, jejeje

-sonrojo Bakura!...la verdad no lo sé, me preocupa tu estado, creo que todavía es muy reciente como para que tengamos relaciones, no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo, me preocupaste mucho..

-Pero Ryou, se que ya no volverá a pasar, es que me encontraba muy nervioso al verme debajo de ti, ser el sometido no me agrada...pero en verdad, ya no puedo esperar por hacerte mío, tenerte solo para mi, gimiendo mi nombre mien...

-sonrojo Bakura!!!!! Basta!..ya..ya lo comprendi, estoy de acuerdo mientras tu te encuentres bien, no quiero lastimarte, ni que tu lo hagas por querer unirte a mi en este momento, yo estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta que te encuentres bien y te sientas preparado, no tengo prisas y no quiero que tu las tengas, te amo y siempre estaré para ti, siempre..

El mayor se conmovió por las palabras de su protegido, ¿cómo alguien tan dulce y tierno, pudo terminar en sus brazos?, ¿cómo fue que un angel se enamoró de un demonio como él?, ¿será esto un sueño? Por que si es así, preferiría no despertar nunca. Ahora mas que nunca estaba seguro de que amaba a Ryou con toda su alma y que quería permanecer a su lado por toda una eternidad,..ahora mas que nunca sabía que tenía que hacer a ese chico suyo lo mas pronto posible o le sería imposible vivir tranquilo. Lo vió a los ojos, en ellos se reflejaba todo el amor que le profesaba y por primera vez, desde aquel día, olvidó completamente quien demonios era Marik.

-Sabes Ryou, ahora no podría sentirme más preparado para amarte y ser amado, ya no tengo dudas, ni temores..todo gracias a ti mi amor

Acercó su rostro con decisión al de su compañero, lo tomó de la nuca y pegó sus bocas en lo que sería un profundo beso, donde se transmitían todos sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Ahí estaba él, Bakura, junto a su amante que visitía solamente unos boxers y sonriendo de una manera muy dulce, invitandolo a que continuara con el trabajo que había dejado pendiente, sin duda una oportunidad única que no iba a desaprovechar.

Nuevamente volvió a posicionarse encima suyo y terminar de desnudarlo sacandole, en su opinión, esos estorbosos boxers, pudo maravillarse de nuevo al admirar la belleza del cuerpo desnudo que pertenecía a su amante, en su opinión, no existía un cuerpo mas hermoso.

Lo observaba con tanto detenimiento, que Ryou no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza y mas aun, siendo visto por Bakura tan detalladamente.

-Podrías continuar tu trabajo y dejar de verme, es muy incómodo- dijo abochornado

-Jejeje, es que eres tan hermoso Ryou, es casi hipnotizante..

Y dandole una última mirada completa, acercó su rostro para besarlo, al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos el miembro exitado de su compañero, acariciandolo suavemente, dando ligeros apretones que hacían gemir al albino mientras era besado.

Despues abandonó sus labios para dirigirlos hacia su miembro, el cual metío en su boca acariciandolo con su cálida lengua, era todo tan delicioso. Pronto implantó un ritmo de pequeñas embestidas que fue acelerando, mientras los gemidos y casi gritos que daba su compañero fueron subiendo de volumen. Cuando sintió que este estaba por venirse se detuvo abruptamente y volvió a sus labios, recibiendo un quejido de disgusto.

Ryou estaba disgustado y muy frustrado, primero lo hacía hervir de placer y luego lo dejaba así nada más, ¿pues que pensaba Bakura?, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, el se vengaría.

Y con estos pensamientos y algo de fuerza empujó a Bakura a un lado y rápidamente se subió encima de él, al tiempo que le bajaba ya los pantalones, junto con los boxers; este lo observaba asombrado, ¿cuándo Ryou se volvió tan veloz?, era todo un misterio, seguro que tenía otras cualidades ocultas.

El pequeño albino, al ver de nuevo desnudo a su compañero, no pudo evitar admirarlo de la misma forma que la vez anterior, estaba seguro que jamás se cansaría de hacerlo, era tan perfecto, tan suave, tan..tan condenadamente bueno, que se dedicó un buen rato a besarlo todo, desde sus pies, subiendo por sus piernas, cadera, cintura, pecho, hombros, cuello y por último sus labios; todo era tan dulce y al mismo tiempo picante, exitante, así es como era Bakura, su Bakura.

Ese acto le hizo sentir al mayor, tan amado y deseado como nunca en su vida, definitivamente Ryou era lo mejor que le había sucedido en sus dos vidas. No tenía una sola comparación o similitud a lo que vivió al lado de Marik. Debía hacerlo suyo ahora mismo y era definitivo.

Mas el pequeño, todavía debía realizar una venganza; trazó un húmedo camino con su lengua desde su barbilla, bajando hasta su miembro, al cual lamió gustoso y despues metió dentro de su boca mordiendolo y succionando ligeramente, sacando así roncos gemidos de su contraparte, pero ja! Ya se las pagaría. Siguió con la misma tarea aumentando su ritmo, acompañandolo con un masajeo en sus testículos; eso era todo lo que Bakura podía soportar, sentía como de pronto iba a estallar, muy pronto, ya casi...cuando de repente se detuvo, dejandolo completamente exitado, sudando y jadeando por aire, y no se diga tremendamente frustrado. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Ryou sonriendo de manera maligna.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, ahora sabes lo que sentí con tu jueguito

-Ja-ja,...ahah...muy gracioso...ah..pagarás tu...heh..insolencia- dijo entrecortadamente, tratando de nivelar su respiración

Volvieron a invertir las posiciones, solo que ahora Bakura abrió las piernas de su novio y se colocó entre ellas, estas automáticamente se enroscaron en su cintura, atrayendolo más.

-¿Listo Ryou?

-Completamente Bakura, hazme tuyo

-Si es mucho el dolor que sientes, no dudes que me detendr

Ryou asintió y sin pensarlo dos veces Bakura mojó sus dedos e introdujo uno en la estrecha entrada de Ryou, este soltó un quejido solamente, después introdujo dos, Ryou se esforzaba por no gritar, no quería asustar a su compañero, luego fueron 3, lágrimas se resbalaron de sus mejillas, las cuales limpió el mayor con ternura.

–Relajate y te dolerá menos, a menos que quieras que me detenga

-No, sigue, estaré bien

Cuando consideró que ya estaba preparado, acomodó su todavía húmedo miembro e introdujo la punta con cuidado, lentamente, haciendo todo lo menos doloroso posible para su compañero, fue empujando hasta meterlo por completo y comenzó a embestir suavemente.

Eso era el paraíso, Ryou era tan estrecho y cálido, una sensación de placer nunca antes experimentado recorría todo su cuerpo, a medida que iba aumentando su ritmo ambos sentían como les faltaba el aire, largos gemidos roncos brotaban de sus gargantas, sus miradas contemplando los ojos del otro, sintiendo por primera vez, las emociones del otro brotando en sus pechos.

-Baku..raahh...puedo...sentir...lo..ahh..mismo que..tuuhh

-Es..por ón..luego te digoohh

No le tomaron importancia, resultaba en verdad muy placentero, Bakura sabía que esto resultaría muy útil en otras muy diversas ocasiones, pero ya practicaría despues.

Queriendo que ambos tuvieran un orgasmo coordinado, el mayor tomó el miembro del otro y comenzó a mansturbarlo con rapidez, haciendo casi imposible respirar y gritar a la vez a Ryou.

Sin poder contenerlo mas tiempo, ambos explotaron de forma sincronizada, terminando de forma perfecta aquel acto de amor, rendidos por el agotamiento, Bakura una vez fuera, se recostó al lado del otro y se abrazaron mutuamente, normalizando sus respiraciones.

-Ra! Fue perfecto

-Mejor que como lo so

-Ja! Entonces lo reconoces, pequeño pervertido?

-Así es, no tiene caso ocultarlo

-Sabía que no eras tan inocente, jeje

-Hasta ahora te das cuenta?

-Sabes? Ahora se que estoy totalmente curado, no más pesadillas

-Me alegra oir eso; es curioso, pero lo que nos acercó tanto y nos unió fue generado por el peor de los actos, una gran desgracia, y a partir de entonces todo cambió entre nosostros..

-Si, ahora se que nada volverá a ser igual...

**FIN**

RAAAAA!!! HE TERMINADO!!! Ni siquiera puedo creerlo, el primer fic que termino, se siente tan bien, que ahora me dedicaré a terminar el anterior, jejeje.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me brindaron su apoyo mandandome reviews y mail, alentandome a continuar, sin duda se que sin ustedes no lo habría podido lograr, los quiero muchísimo a todos, ahora me dedico a responder reviews.

**Eli-chan1:** Amiga!! Siempre fiel a este fic, no sabes cuanto te agradesco, espero que te haya gustado este capi, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero bueno, espero que sigas leyendo mis historias, cuidate .

**Dreigon:** Tanto tiempo! Hace mucho que no se nada de ti, ¿cómo estas amiga?, gracias por todo tu apoyo en mis fics, en verdad que eso te ayuda, y espero continues pronto tus fics, besitos, jiji .

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:** Gracias por todo! Siempre estuviste al pendiente de este fic, y eso me llena de alegría, espero que me sigas leyendo, saludos .

**Kaiba Shirou:** Jejeje, espero no haberme pasado con lo dulce en este capi, pero ya me conoces, gracias por todos tus reviews, siempre me inspiran, jeje, lamento haber tardado, y espero que nos sigamos leyendo, cuidate amiga .

**AGUILA FANEL:** Amiga!! Gracias por todo, tu siempre apoyandome, algo muy valioso para mi, espero que hayas quedado complacida con este ultimo capi, nos seguiremos leyendo, un abrazo .

**Xin-Tamao:** Gracias por tu apoyo amiga! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, lo se, cursi, pero lindo, bueno según yo, jejeje, espero leas mis siguientes fics, cuidate .

**Kokoro Yana:** Gracias por la noticia, en verda que me llenó de alegría saber que estoy nominada, no pude participar en el concurso, pero espero ansiosa los resultado, ¡espero que haya ganado! Jajaja, en fin, gracias de nuevo, saludos .

Bien eso es todo, pero no olviden dejarme sus últimos (TT) reviews, quiero saber que es lo que opinan de mi maravilloso lemon ¬¬U (que modesta soy), es el primero 'bien hecho' que hago, y tambien saber que les pareció el final, debería hacer un epílogo o mejor así lo dejo, no lo sé, creo que necesito pensarlo.

Tambien aviso que en este tiempo ausente, me inspiré como nunca y ya tengo en mente tres nuevas historias, las cuales publicaré a su debido tiempo, puesto que aun no las escribo, solo espérenlas, jajaja.

Pero en fin, un último agradecimiendo a todas aquellas personas que me han seguido esta historia desde el principio, a aquellas que me han dejado review y tambien a aquellas que no lo han hecho, pero que han leido esta historia, con todo eso siento que esto en verdad ha valido la pena.....**MUCHAS GRACIAS....**en verdad voy a extrañar este fic TTTT, los quiero a todos!!!

**HASTA LA PR"XIMA!!!**


End file.
